


300 FitzMack Prompt Fills

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 300 prompts, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short, I picked up a book of 300 writing prompts, and it is my mission to fill each prompt with FitzMack drabbles and ficlets. These will be bouncing along all over the place. There will be violence, and pain, and near-death experiences. There will also be soft first-kisses, and wedding cake, and hopeless flirting. </p><p>I'll be dabbling both in cannon and out, but the one unifying thing throughout will be the relationship between Leo Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie. </p><p>This will be updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week of 1.12.15 - 1.16.15

**1.12.15**

**What do you need right now?**

He needs to be back in bed, with the covers drawn high enough to block out the light.

It’s not an option while they are out in the field, so he blinks a few times as if to clear the migraine pressure from behind his eyes, and he gets back to work.

It’s supposed to be a simple mission, and it would be without the throbbing pain in his head. Each blink of the screen cuts through him like a pickaxe. His eyes are having difficulty focusing, and he can feel the tremors run through his hands.

Strong, firm, warm hands massage his shoulders, and he can’t hold back the pained groan in response, shutting his eyes against the light and melting into Mack’s strong grip.

"C’mon, Turbo. Try to relax. Can you walk me through this?"

A desperate laugh bubbles up his throat in response, “I suppose it’s a good thing that I can do this with my eyes closed, eh?”

Mack continues to work the tension out of his shoulders - it’s not enough to lessen the pain in his head, but the gesture still helps somehow. With a deep breath and his eyes still closed, Fitz starts leading Mack through the process of shutting down the security system.

It feels like a lengthy process, but it’s over in a matter of minutes and before he knows it, Mack has him swept into a warm hug, brushing a kiss to his temple before leading them back to the Bus. Fitz still needs to get back into bed, but more than that he needs Mack by his side.

**Think of the last movie you saw. Write a review of it.**

Mack couldn’t tell you about the last film he saw if his lift depended on it. It might have been a brilliant movie worthy of two thumbs up, but his attention had been otherwise diverted by soft, pale, soap-scented skin and perfect lips wrapped around his cock. He can recall the playful gleam in Fitz’s eyes as he tongued teasingly at his length, and he can remember the wet slide of Fitz’s tongue against his after he lost patience and hauled him up. So no, he can’t remember the last movie he saw. 

**What is your favorite physical aspect of your partner?**

Mack has strong, firm, gorgeous hands. The pads of his fingers are calloused and slightly rough, and there are small scars marring his palms. It’s a hazard of the lift of a mechanic, and Fitz knows that it’s something Mack is occasionally self-conscious over. He’s used lotions and salved, but his hands remain what they have always been - strong, experienced, and perfect.

The way they feel as Mack uses his hands to trace every inch of Fitz’s skin… perfect. Fitz is willing to spend the rest of his life showing Mack just how perfect his hands are.

* * *

**1.13.15**

**If you had been able to choose, would you rather have been an only child or part of a very large family?**

Growing up, it was just Fitz and his mum. He was an only child, and she was doing the best she could on her own. More often than not, it was a little lonely, but his mum was amazing - always encouraging and full of light. She made it easier to forget how lonely it could get.

It was only after joining Coulson’s field team that he learned what it felt like to be part of a large family. Suddenly he had sisters in Skye and Jemma, brothers in Trip and Hunter. He had Coulson and May, who were like a judgmental yet protective uncle and aunt pair. There just wasn’t room to be lonely anymore.

Against his back, Mack is a warm pressure, and Fitz can’t resist snuggling closer before letting sleep claim him. If he dreams of having children with Mack, of making their family larger… that’s something he can keep to himself for awhile.

**If and when you become the Supreme Ruler of the World, who will be your top advisor?**

“Yes, well… when I rule the world, Bobbi will be my advisor. You’ll just be the arm candy, Mack. No one will listen to you then, huh?! You will regret forever the day that you questioned me!”

With a sigh, Mack throws his boyfriend over his shoulder and starts the long walk back to base.

“Oh, c’mon Mack! Let your boy have a few more drinks with us - the night’s just getting started.”

“Bobbi, you’re a terrible influence. Make sure that Hunter gets you home safe, we’ll see you bright and early for tomorrow’s meeting.”

Smirking at the groans from the rest of the team, Mack starts walking. At this point he’s resigned himself to spending the next half hour listening to Fitz’s drunken plans for world domination. He’ll have to do something about the arm candy situation.

**As a kid, what job did you dream you would have as an adult? What job do you have now?**

When Fitz was young, he had all kinds of plans for the future. When he grew up, he was going to be anything from an Astronaut, to James Bond, to a Zoo Keeper. He’ll never admit it, but he still has the stories that he wrote about his life as 007. Never let it be said that he wasn’t an imaginative child…

Once he was a little older, school took more of a priority, and Fitz discovered his passion to learning and creating. Working alongside Jemma Simmons, they made plans together for their bright futures - they were going to work in the SHIELD labs, and they were going to change the world.

Needless to say, life didn’t quite end up how he planned. Fitz is doing good work - working to make the world a better and safer place. He’s out in the field, and fighting the bad guys with brilliant people at his side.

Fitz hadn’t planned on Jemma breaking his heart, or Ward damaging his brain. He hadn’t anticipated Hydra, or the near-constant danger either.

This isn’t what he had planned for, but along with all the bad is the good. He now has a family in this team. He met and somehow wooed the love of his life. So, no. This is not what he thought he would be doing when he grew up. It’s better.

**Write a one-minute “Thank You” note to someone.**

Dear Mack,

Thank you for bringing joy and wonder into Fitz’s life. Thank you for challenging him - both to get better and to take life by the horns. Thank you for your patience over the past few years as I have learned how to share my best friend. Most of all, thank you for loving Fitz as fiercely as he loves you.

I know that you and I took awhile to warm to each other, but I can’t imagine that there is another person alive that could make him as happy and whole as his is now. I wish you both a lifetime of joy and laughter as you take this next step in your relationship, and I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that I will be standing beside you two as you take your vows.

Again, thanks.

Jemma

**Have you ever been attached by an animal?**

“I swear to God, Fitz, you need to get rid of Margaret Thatcher immediately, or you need to help me pack my bags.”

Fitz doesn’t reply, but his face crumples under Mack’s firm gaze.

“I love you, you have to know that, but I am not about to live in fear of her mood swings and her teeth. It’s me or the monkey, Fitz.”

Sighing heavily, Fitz moves to grab the carrying case.

“Alright. I understand,” he pauses dramatically, but Mack stands firm in the face of his pouty lower lip, “it’s back to the lab for Ms. Thatcher.”

Mack refuses to feel guilty.

**What is a sure-fire way to distract you from the task at hand?**

“C’mon, Turbo. You know how important working on Lola is to me. I’ll be done in a few hours, and then we can go celebrate.”

The silence on the other end of the phone line doesn’t last long, but it leaves an impression.

“Alphonso Mackenzie! It is our one year anniversary, and I already got confirmation from Coulson that you were given the day off. Lola will still be there tomorrow, but I won’t if you don’t come home.”

“I know, but Fitz, you wouldn’t believe the plans that I’m working on right now. It’s gonna blow Coulson’s mind.” Caught up in his plans, Mack can’t help but tell his boyfriend about all of the various upgrades that he is looking to make. He keeps going until he registers moaning on the other end. “Turbo, are you ok?”

“Well, I’m fantastic actually. I’m spread out on your bed, and I seem to have lost my clothes. I’m, oh - fingering myself open, and I’m working in a second finger right now. I’ve changed my mind, you should take all the time you need with Lola. I’ll figure out ways to keep myself busy. Happy anniversary sweetheart.”

Without waiting for a response,  Fitz hangs up the phone, leaving Mack half-hard and staring at his boss’ car. Suddenly, the plans don’t seem as important. Lola will still be there in the morning, after all.

* * *

  **1.14.15**

**Which is stronger, love or hate?**

After what Ward had done to him, all Fitz had known was hate. Everything he had known about himself was gone or ruined. 

His intellect and quick wit? Gone.

His firm hands and stable fingers? Reduced to a clumsy, trembling mess.

His best friend? Run away.

There was a lot to hate, and he fed off of it as his friends and colleagues found excuses to avoid him - too cautious of him now that he was broken. 

It took Mack’s blunt words to pull him out of himself. It  was Mack’s friendship that forced him to take the time to let others in. Mack’s hands made him feel alive and desired.

All of the hate he had known was snuffed out by Mack’s love.

**Describe something you do not know that you wish you did.**

"I still do’t know how he did it, Mack. I could… I could never do what he did. We were a team."

Mack’s eyes are heavy as he holds eye contact. “Fitz, I don’t think you’ll ever understand why Ward ejected the two of you from the Bus. You can’t spend the rest of your life questioning the motives of an unhinged man.”

Shutting his eyes in frustration, Fitz turns away, desperate to avoid Mack’s gaze.

"He was our friend. He was  _my_  friend, Mack.”

Mack doesn’t say anything to that, but he doesn’t leave either. He’s a constant now. Stable. He doesn’t leave.

**Look around you right now. What is wrong with this picture.**

"Where’s Fitz?" The look that Bobbi levels at him isn’t good. "Where is he? Bobbi, did he make it out?"

She takes a deep breath, and he feels like he’s going to scream if she doesn’t give him a straight answer. Simmons speaks up before he gets the chance.

"He had to be sedated, Mack. It was a shock… what with Trip… and you…" She trails off as if lost in thought.

"Simmons. What happened with Trip?"

Her face crumples at the question. “I… I forgot that you didn’t know. That you wouldn’t have known. Trip’s dead.”

The silence hangs heavy in the room. It’s all wrong. 

His legs are weak as he moves to stand, but they carry his weight all the same. Simmons and Bobbi start talking at once, but it’s all a buzzing noise. Shaking his head makes it worse, but he focuses enough to gather his words so that he can ask again.

"Where’s Fitz?"

Simmons stands and gestures that he should follow. “He’s in his room. Come on, I’ll walk you there.”

They don’t talk at all, but she throws him a weary smile before unlocking the door to Fitz’s room. She leaves after making sure that Fitz is still sleeping. Once the door is closed behind her, Mack curls up behind Fitz in the bed and waits for sleep to claim him.

**Describe a wedding cake you have seen or had.**

It’s decadent on the tongue. Rich chocolate cake covered in thick vanilla frosting. The layers of fresh sliced strawberries are sweet and bright. Sitting against the headboard, nursing at a healthy slice of wedding cake - it’s the perfect way to end the day. Sweet and dense and delicious.

"Husband of mine,I hope you’re not filling up on that cake."

Groaning around a mouthful of cake, Mack swallows before responding petulantly. “I can’t help it, Turbo. It’s so good!”

Stomping out of the hotel’s en suite bathroom clad in a fluffy robe, Fitz snatches the plate away, taking a bite before setting it down on the bedside table.

"Of course it’s good - we picked it out! And we have tons of it leftover, so do me a favor and focus. It’s our wedding night, and I’d like to think I’m at least half as tasty as the cake.

Pulling his husband in for a heady kiss, Mack finds himself agreeing completely as he chases the sweetness further.

* * *

**1.15.16**

**Write about a memorable experience you have had staying at a hotel.**

Fitz collapses onto the bed and Mack can feel his stomach churning at the blood staining Fitz’s shirt. The stain keeps growing, and the more it grows the more his stomach rebels against him.

Starting at his suitcase before moving on, he struggles to regulate his breathing as he gathers his travel first-aid kit along with the clean towels that were stocked in the bathroom and the contents of the room’s mini-fridge.

"Turbo, I need you talking right now. How are you feeling?" Coming back to the bed, he takes in the picture that Fitz makes - he’s white as a sheet of paper, and his breathing is shallow and pained. "C’mon, focus. Look at me, Fitz."

Fitz giggles weakly and turns his head in Mack’s general direction and starts babbling, slurring his words slightly. “M’fine Mack… s’gonn look rugged’n manly… can’t wait to show off m’scar. Hot. It’s gonn’be hot. You’re hot. Why’re you takin’ off m’shirt? Y’should take off yer shirt too… it c’be a no shirt party.”

Rolling his eyes, Mack makes quick work of cutting off Fitz’s shirt, squaring his shoulders before starting to patch Fitz up. Later on he’ll probably rib Fitz over ‘no shirt parties’ and his ‘hot scar’. Maybe he’ll even do something about the flirting and dancing around each other that they have been doing for ages… but all that can wait until he’s patched Fitz up and washed the blood from his hands.

**What, in your opinions, is strength?**

Strength is love. It’s that simple. God knows, it’s cheesy to say out loud, but as Mack takes another pull of his beer he knows that it’s the truth. Looking around the room, he sees a ragtag group of damaged people that have been put together as the world falls down around them. This group of people shouldn’t work. They are damaged, and selfish, and petty. They have chips on their shoulders that go for miles, and yet they come together to battle the bad guys every day and they win.

Small battles, perhaps… but they win all the same. The thing that puts them over the edge is love. Love of freedom, of each other… it doesn’t really matter what it is, it all boils down to the same thing.

"What are you thinking about? We’re supposed to be celebrating, not moping in corners!"

Fitz’s cheeks are flushed, and he looks happier in this moment than he has in awhile. He’s gorgeous, and he’s tempting, and sometimes Mack just wants to pull him close so that he can map him out until no one else knows him better. Mack takes another pull from the bottle as he regards Fitz, taking his time to respond.

"Who says I’m moping, Turbo? Sometimes a man likes to sit down in a quiet corner with a good beer. Nothin’ wrong with that."

"Oh. I’ll let you get back to your quiet then…"

Fitz doesn’t manage to get far before Mack’s got him by the belt loop, pulling just hard enough to keep him in place.

"I didn’t say you weren’t welcome." Mack tugs a little on Fitz’s belt loop until he gets the hint and joins him on the sofa. He takes the beer Mack offers him with a smile, and it’s good. "So, how did it feel to be back in the field, Turbo?"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Fitz put his beer down on the floor before turning his attention completely on Mack. It’s overwhelming, sometimes, to be under Fitz’s scrutiny - especially when all you want is to measure up.

"Well. It was terrifying. I was terrified, but we came through and that’s what matters. The team’s alright… everyone’s alright, but for a moment today I wasn’t sure that I would come home… to you." His voice doesn’t waiver, but Mack can see the bright red flush spread from Fitz’s cheeks down his neck. "You see, I promised myself that if I made it out I would tell you…"

Mack looks at Fitz - really takes him in. He sees the flushed skin, and earnest eyes. Fitz is oozing anxiety and nerves, but the look in his eyes is determined and slightly frightening. Searching for the words to diffuse the tension, Mack isn’t ready when Fitz leans in to kiss him.

It’s awkward, all bumped noses and chins, and when he pulls back Fitz looks disappointed.

"I’m sorry. I had hoped that it would be… better?" Mack can only stare dumbly as Fitz starts to deflate in front of him. "I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry."

Fitz keeps apologizing, and it’s like time is going too fast and too slow all at the same time because suddenly Fitz is on his feet and backing away like he’s broken something and doesn’t want to be caught. Mack’s up and after him without a second thought, herding Fitz against the doorway, caging him in with his arms.

"I don’t want you to be sorry, Fitz. I want you to try again."

Mack can see the moment that Fitz steels his resolve - his face smoothes out, and his eyes take on a challenging glint. He’s gorgeous as he wraps his arms around Mack’s neck, and Mack knows that he’ll probably be ruined for all others after Fitz brushes their lips together for a second, more tentative kiss. It’s a slow caress, dry and perfect and electrifying in all the best ways.

They stay there in the middle of the hallway, pressed against the doorway, kissing leisurely for anyone to see. It’s fitting that Fitz, the strongest person Mack knows, is the one to finally make a move after all this time. Strength, after all, is love.

A slip of the tongue pulls Mack away from further philosophizing.

* * *

  **1.16.15**

**Write briefly about one thing in your life that is simple and one thing that is complex.**

Mack is frustrating. He’s simultaneously the best and worst aspect of Fitz’s day to day.

On the one hand, he’s a good friend and a loyal teammate. He’s always there when needed, and aside from Jemma, Mack’s the one that understands him most.

On the other hand, he’s incredibly, ridiculously, distractingly good looking and it’s unfair! It’s not right to have this person - this  _man_  - share the same space with Fitz, and hang on him, and joke with him, and dear God he has the most beautiful eyelashes that he’s ever seen on a man or woman.

It’s not just that he’s handsome. Most everyone on the team is stunning. Fitz has become quite content with everyone being out of his league over the past few years, thank you very much.

The  _real_  issue here… the real complexion in the equation is how Fitz feels when Mack’s beside him laughing at Hunter’s antics, or saying something smug and dorky, or saving his life, or catching a quick nap on the cot while Fitz burns the midnight oil. The problem is that Fitz never thought he would feel this way twice, and the first time he acted on it… disaster.

**What takes too long?**

"It shouldn’t take this long to get naked."

Huffing a sigh of good-natured resignation, Mack tosses his pants at Fitz’s face. It’s a miracle that he manages to catch them, but he does. Tossing the offending garment to the ground, Fitz leans back against the headboard and waits.

"Seriously. I didn’t realize that you meant to kill me with anticipation. What you’re doing right now, Mack, will amount to murder. Do you really want to go to jail? You’re far too pretty to go to jail, and I am far too young to die like this."

Mack’s socks are next, and the evil gleam in his eyes is damning - it shouldn’t be so hot for someone to be removing socks at the end of a long day, but they have long assumed that something is a little off with Fitz… Because yeah, it’s working for him.

"Here lies Leopold Fitz. Brilliant engineer. Loving son. Compassionate man, and all around great guy. Felled before his time by blue balls. May he rest in peace."

"Shut up, Turbo. Unless you don’t want me to take  _these_ off…”

Mack fingers teasingly at the elastic waistband of his briefs, and it’s that little tease that does it for Fitz. Hopping up from the bed, he grabs hold of the elastic material himself and does the honors, pulling the briefs down to Mack’s ankles. He takes his time straightening back up until he’s standing, fingers tracing lightly up Mack’s legs, caressing past his hips and up his chest until he can wrap his arms around Mack’s neck.

Using the new position for better leverage, Fitz presses close, shivering at the contact of skin against skin.

"I think that next time you should skip the strip tease, eh? It just takes too long."

**Which household chores are you responsible for? Which do you hate doing? Which ones do you actually like?**

It’s been a long damn day, and honestly… he should know better. As an adult, he should know better than to leave the worst jobs for last, but here he is. Alone in the Garage, and it’s inventory night.

He’s been putting it off for ages, but if they are going to get Fitz moved in here at some point, inventory needs to be a priority. As much as he wants to put this off for another day, the idea that Fitz could be sharing this space with him on the regular is enough to get him motivated.

Or, it was enough until Fitz turned the corner.

"Hey, Mack. I know that you were going to work on the inventory tonight, but I could really use your help… would you mind waiting til tomorrow? I’ll help you, if you want."

He sounds tentative, as if Mack could ever refuse him.

"What’s going on, Turbo?"

"I’ve been meaning to make a chicken pot pie, ever since you started drooling over the idea of your mum’s really… and I’ve decided to try, but I could use a steady hand with the measuring. The company wouldn’t be bad either…"

Mack can feel his eyebrow raising in disbelief at the request. He’s seen with his own eyes how much better Fitz’s hand eye coordination has gotten over the past few months. Surely, if he can work with delicate circuitry he can manage a meal. He almost says as much before it really sinks in what is being asked of him.

"Were you thinking that we would make dinner for the team?"

Fitz’s smile is small and soft when he shakes his head in response. “I was hoping it could just be you and me. Just us.”

It’s been a long damn day, but Mack is pretty sure that it’s going to get a lot better if he’s reading this right. He makes a show of putting down his pen and clipboard before closing the distance between them and grabbing Fitz’s hand.

"Yeah, Turbo. That sounds perfect."

**What is the best pickup line you know?**

They’ve been going around back and forth for ages now, sharing the most ridiculous pickup lines they know over drinks. It started out with the entire gang, but as the night went on everyone else made one excuse or another until it was Mack versus Fitz.

"Wanna dance, baby? I can really put your inertia in motion."

Shaking his head, Mack can’t help but laugh out loud.

"Nah, Fitz. That one won’t get you anywhere with anyone. If you really want to get with someone, you gotta stick with the classics. For instance… ‘Those pants look good on you, but they’d look even better on my floor’."

"Really, Mack? That’s the one that’s going to do it for me?"

"I swear on it. You use that line, it’s gonna get you laid. Guaranteed."

Fitz finishes his beer with a long pull, and Mack can’t help the way that his eyes follow the movement of his adam’s apple as he swallows.

"Fine. Mack, those pants look good on you, but they’d look even better on my floor." With that, Fitz sets the bottle on the table in front of them and makes to head out of the common room. "Having said that, I’m going back to my room. If you’d like to see how your pants look on my floor, you’re more than welcome to join."

Mack doesn’t bother finishing his drink.

**Name three things you have in your bathroom right now.**

"I don’t think that I ask for much. I really don’t. I’m a giver, Fitz. I’m a goddamn giver, but this is _too_   _much_  when we are on vacation.”

He’s only just come back from grabbing some tourist brochures to check out, and before he had gone everything had been fine. Cautiously he sets the papers down (making sure to leave the brochure for the Niagara Falls prominently on top - he cares about Mack being upset, but once it’s over he  _really_  wants to go) before approaching his boyfriend.

"What’s wrong, baby? Did we forget something back at the base? Did Coulson call off our vacation?"

At this point, Mack is perched on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, and he’s mumbling something about the bathroom.

"Did I forget your toiletries? I thought I had everything… I know for a fact that I unpacked your deodorant and toothbrush when we checked in, they should be by the sink. Do you want me to double check?"

It takes a moment for Mack to look up at him, and he looks so weary that it hurts. Fitz can’t help but run his fingers lightly over the tense muscles of his back in sympathy.

"It’s not the toiletries. It’s the Hydra agent I’ve got hogtied in the tub that’s the issue. She popped up out of nowhere with May’s creepy face… Coulson knows, he’s sending Bobbi and Hunter out now to help contain this, but it looks like our vacation is over."

Needless to say, Fitz pouts for weeks over never getting to see the Falls.


	2. Week of 1.19.15 - 1.23.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the prompt fills for 1.19.15-1.23.15, except for 1.22.15. The prompt for Thursday was published as a separate post - Just Like The Story.

1.19.15

**When have you felt like “the new kid”?**

The first few days after joining the team, it’s difficult for him. It’s like  middle school all over again, except this time there’s no one to swap snacks with. He takes his lunches in the garage - it makes it easier to stay under the radar. At 6’4” it’s easier to be noticed than not, so he tries to stay out of the way instead, at least that’s the plan until he gets to actually know the team beyond their reputations. He doesn’t know anyone very well aside from their reputations, only heard unbelievable stories about his new co-workers’ exploits, and it’s weird.

Ever since Hydra was revealed within S.H.I.E.L.D., he had expected more urgency - he had expected more fear… he had not expected for the relative quiet and normalcy of the Playground, and he certainly had not expected to have the time to develop a school-boy crush on one of his teammates. So, yeah. Until he gets to know them better, he’s gonna keep to himself and he’s gonna keep his head down.

  
 **Describe a way a friend supported you when you needed it.**

Mack’s life has been effectively divided into two categories… before the temple and after the temple. It’s how he’s come to categorize everything - each reaction, every relationship. Everything.

Before the temple, his relationship with Fitz had been relatively simple. Mack had been Fitz’s support while he was still adrift. He had helped fill in his sentences, spent hours listening to him put thoughts together, and had done his best to build an actual  _relationship_  with the other man beyond their roles in the Playground. Being with Fitz before had made him feel strong, warm, needed.

After the temple, everything feels different. No longer can he call himself Fitz’s support, not when Fitz has so delicately moved in to support Mack instead in quiet ways. He’s like a moth, quiet and unassuming, and always hovering Mack as if he’s a light drawing him in. They don’t talk as much as they used to before the temple. He’s found it more difficult to fill in Fitz’s sentences… really, he’s found it difficult to say much of anything these days… but Fitz is still there with a comforting hand on his shoulder or a soft smile. Quiet. Supportive. Waiting for Mack to say something.  
  


**What is the worst emotion a human being can feel?**

“Mack. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Mack-Mack-Mack-Mack-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.”

It’s not that Mack doesn’t like Fitz. In fact, it’s the opposite. He’s pretty sure that he likes Fitz too much, with his soft-looking hair, and his toothy smiles, and his everything. Right now, though? He’s five seconds from gagging him.

“What?! What can I possibly help you with? I’m sitting less than two feet from you, and the closest you have come to doing work today is spinning in your chair.”

Fitz spins again, one quick rotation before he comes to a hard stop and spins in the opposite direction. There’s a pout on his face, but he looks completely unrepentant.

“I’m bored. It’s the worst. Entertain meeeeeeeeeee.”

Most days, it’s too easy to forget that Fitz is actually younger than he is. The heavy weight that he carries around on his shoulders paired with his intellect ages him well beyond his years. Today though, he’s acting closer to his age. It’s not necessarily a bad thing… but it is dangerously close to being annoying.

“You’re killing me here, Turbo.”

Suddenly, Fitz is pressed firmly to his side, studying the drafted schematics for Lola.

“You and I both know, Mack, that you’re not going to finish this tonight. These aren’t even due this week. So, I suggest that you take a break from work and entertaaaaaaaaaaaaaain meeeeeeee.”

“Isn’t Simmons available now?” Fitz is still pressed close enough to his side where Mack can feel him stiffen at the suggestion. “It’s not that I don’t want to hang out with you, but I really wanted to get this done, and honestly? I’m about five seconds from gagging you right now.”

Fitz exhales loudly next to him, but he’s relaxed back into Mack’s side again.

“That’s certainly one way to battle boredom… I didn’t realize you were into that kind of thing.” Mack can feel his jaw drop at the implication of Fitz’s words. His tone had been light and teasing, but when Mack risks a glance over he can see a complicated series of emotions play across Fitz’s face. He looks nervous, and a bit playful, but mostly he looks determined. “I’m up for it if you are… can’t say I’d be bored anymore.”  
  


**Make up a really awkward description or ad for an online dating site.**

_Are you lonely? Ready for the commitment of a lifetime? Waiting for the right man to sweep you off your feet? Attracted to small, curly-haired men with accents? If so, look no further than S.H.I.E.L.D.’s very own Leopold Fitz!_ _Leo likes snacks, long walks on the beach, and working with his hands._ _Don’t let his shy demeanor fool you, Ladies and Gents! This engineer is single, ready to mingle, and will make you tingle with excitement._

He can’t make himself look away. It’s horrible. It’s like a trainwreck, and it’s clear from the nonchalant way that Fitz is eating his sandwich at the table, hand raised in greeting, that he has no idea what the flyer in front of Mack says. The whole thing reeks of Skye and Simmons’ dirty work, and Mack can’t help but rip the flyer down. Joining Fitz at the table, he throws the flyer down before unwrapping his own sandwich.

“Were you aware that you’re the Playgrounds most eligible bachelor?”

From the choking noises that Fitz is making, this is the first that he’s heard of it. Mack takes him in as he reads the flyer, watching as his eyes widen in shock before narrowing in annoyance.

“Mack, I swear. I’ve never seen this before… I had nothing to do with this. I wouldn’t…”

Rolling his eyes, Mack takes a large bite of his lunch before responding. “Obviously you had nothing to do with this. This has Skye and Simmons all over it.”

Fitz looks noticeably relieved at Mack’s trust in him. It’s a small thing, but it makes him feel warm inside all the same.They sit in companionable silence as they work through their meals. It’s only after Fitz has thrown away the wrappers and wiped up the crumbs that Mack feels ready to bring the situation back up.

“Y’know, Turbo. I know that the girls worry about you, and that it’s coming from a good place… but I’ve been thinking that we’re in a good place right now. Maybe we should tell them.”

“But…” Fitz is wringing his hands and avoiding eye contact with Mack, and it hurts something deep in his chest to watch. “It’s not a good idea - you said that it wasn’t a good idea when I wanted to tell them before. Nothing’s changed, not really. We’re still co-workers, and we don’t know how Coulson would react. What about the rest of the team?”

Mack doesn’t really know what to say to that. It’s true, that he had wanted to keep their relationship secret, and all the reasons are valid. More than that, it had been nice to have something private with Fitz, out from under the scrutiny of the rest of the team… but the idea of people wanting to date Fitz - thinking that he’s  _available_  to date… it doesn’t sit well with him.

“Nothing’s changed, Mack. We can still go about without anyone having to know. At the very worst, someone may ask me out and I’ll turn them down, but I don’t see that happening any time soon. It’s a small group of people on the Playground, and I’m not exactly a hot commodity. This will all blow over, and you’ll kick yourself later if we tell the team now.” With a thin smile, Fitz gets up from the table. He lingers for a moment, just long enough to pick up the flyer and stuff it into his pocket. “I’ve got to get back to the lab, but I’ll see you later.”

Fitz hustles off to the lab, leaving Mack sitting there in his wake. They don’t kiss goodbye - they never do, what with their relationship being a secret - this is the first time that it hurts Mack that they don’t have that kind of intimacy. It hurts him more knowing that he could have had it, that Fitz had pushed for it in the beginning… but Mack had begged for secrecy, had backed up his request with reason after reason.

He’s distracted from those reasons when Skye bounces into the kitchen area, a stack of papers in hand and a large smile on her face.

“Hey Mack! Check out these sweet personal ads we put together for Fitz.” She pushes a paper identical to the one he took down into his face before spinning back around to pin it to the board. “Now that we’ve got some fresh blood in the Playground, Jemma and I figured it was about time that Fitz get to know everyone. Apparently one of the new techs was asking around if he was single, so… what better way to get the news out, right?!”

“Uh, who was it?” He feels flayed open under the news, but he can’t help but ask.

“Some guy named James I think. Honestly, I can’t tell the new techs apart, but Jemma says that he’s pretty cute and should be just Fitz’s type, all nerdy and shy. Honestly, I wasn’t too surprised when Jemma told me about Fitz being bi - supposedly he was constantly getting hit on while he was in the academy, but he never noticed. Luckily for him, he’s got us to watch out for him now, huh? We’ll get Fitz a date in no time.”

“But, uh. What about Coulson? Are you sure he’s going to be okay with people dating within the team?”

Skye fixes him with a look that makes Mack’s stomach flip nervously, as if she can read his every secret just by looking at him.

“I’m pretty sure that Coulson wouldn’t be against us finding happiness when it pops up. We could all use a little happiness these days, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. That’s a good point.” His smile feels fake, but Skye just grins back at him before flouncing out of the kitchen.  
  


**Periodically we have tension build up in our lives that requires a release of some kind. Some people cry; others punch; some find a creative outlet. What is your release?**

“Faster, please.” Fitz’s voice is wrecked - breathy and demanding, and it’s the sexiest thing that Mack has ever heard. He digs his fingers deeper into the soft slopes of Fitz’s hips for leverage before redoubling his efforts.

“Yeah, I got you Turbo.”

It’s a rougher rhythm than usual, hard and relentless, but Mack can’t find it in himself to pull back. Every thrust brings sighs and muffled groans from Fitz, and it’s good. It’s proof, each gasp and curse, that Fitz belongs to Mack. Proof that Mack belongs to Fitz as well.. they just fit so well together, and it’s good.

“Did you think about this when that tech was flirting with you in front of the entire team?”

Fitz doesn’t answer, keening instead at a particularly sharp thrust of Mack’s hips, and the sound alone has him spilling into Fitz. Pulling out gently, he turns Fitz over so that he can claim him in a bruising kiss. Using his lips to map out Fitz’s skin, he works his way down until he’s able to get his mouth on his cock.

“You’re the only one I think about.” Fitz’s eyes are heavy when Mack looks up at him, holding his gaze as he continues to suck him off. “I didn’t think about him at all.”  
  


**What is the best thing about being either single or partnered (whichever you are right now)?**

“Honestly, Fitz. It’s for your own good! James is so nice, I really think that you would love him if you actually gave him the time of day.”

If it weren’t for the sincere look on Jemma’s face, Fitz would be tempted to snap at her that it’s none of her business who he chooses to date or not date. Instead, he helps himself to another beer from the fridge and braces himself for another long night of dating advice from his best friend.

“Jemma, I like how things are now. I like doing my job, and I like working with the team, and I like my life. One of the great things about being single is that I get to choose who I spend time with romantically. I don’t need to go on a date with James. He’s not even my type, if we’re being honest.” She looks confused, and it’s actually a little insulting, but he tries to remember that it’s going from a place of love. “I loved you for years, but that doesn’t mean that you are my type Jemma. Honestly, the last thing I want to do is date you as a boy, and that’s exactly what James is.”

He’s about to explain further when Mack comes in, and he knows instantly that Mack will have his back on this.

“Mack! Come here and tell Jemma that I’m right!”

It’s been different between them since the girls started setting Fitz up on awkward date opportunities, but Mack comes over none the less - he sits down next to Fitz, swiping his beer and taking a long pull from the bottle before addressing Jemma.

“Of course Fitz is right. Now, what is Fitz right about?”

Jemma rolls her eyes before pointing at Fitz dramatically. “This one here is trying to convince me of all the reasons he prefers being single to going on dates. It’s not like it would hurt to accept a date from James, right? He’s perfectly nice, he’s very handsome, and he’s terribly gone on Fitz.”

Shaking his head, Fitz looks over at Mack - he’s not sure what he expected, but it certainly isn’t the look that Mack is giving him now. It’s intense and soft all at once, and it makes Fitz’s stomach feel like it’s been replaced with champagne. Mack brings a hand to cup at Fitz’s cheek, and it’s so warm. It always feels so good to be touched by Mack, with his calloused fingers that still manage to feel smooth to the touch, and with how hot his body tends to run. His fingers stroke so gently against Fitz’s cheek that it almost feels like he’s not being touched at all, but he is. In front of Jemma.

“I think that Fitz should be with whoever he wants to be with, and I think that he should be able to be in a relationship without hiding it. I think that Fitz deserves to be in a healthy relationship if that’s what he wants, and I think that we should all support him in his decisions. I support him in his decisions.”

Fitz doesn’t think twice before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

1.20.15

**Write a quick love story. The story must end badly.**

_Once upon a time, there had been a boy and a girl, and they loved each other very much. They worked together, learned together, laughed together, and it was good. The boy and girl were always together, and they made a good life together until one day they met a man that lead them into danger._

_Through the magic of true love, the girl saved the boy from certain death, but she was too late to save him entirely. Part of the boy was lost forever, and with it went their relationship - even though it was true love that saved the boy, it was not the kind of love that he felt for the girl. Their love story ended with a whimper._

_Over time, the boy and the girl grew up, and this is where their stories truly began._

**Imagine you are at your next high school reunion. How do you think your old school friends would react to the person you are today?**

“Uh, Turbo? Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?”

Looking around the room, Fitz can see that Mack is indeed getting a few stares, and he’s got to shove down the second-hand embarrassment.

“It has come to my attention that, uh… over the years, there were many bets placed as to whether or not I would end up with Jemma.” He can feel his cheeks warm under the attention of his former classmates. “Needless to say, my classmates may not have been prepared for me to show up with my 6’4”, very male, incredibly sexy husband.”

“Huh.” Mack doesn’t say anything further, but he does make a point of taking one of Fitz’s hands in his own as they head to their table, squeezing gently before placing a kiss to his knuckles.

**Do you like or have facial hair?**

“Hey, babe? What do you think about me just shaving the whole thing off?”

Fitz looks up from the report that he’s in the middle of to see Mack peeking out of the bathroom with shaving cream spread all over his chin.

“No.”

“Why not? It’s become such a hassle, and you know how much time it takes to keep it groomed.”

Fitz fixes him with a hard glare.

“Don’t you dare shave off a single hair from your face, Alphonso Mackenzie. The last time you did that I felt like I was sleeping with a stranger.”

Mack laughs at that, shaking his head as he rinses the shaving cream from his face.

“I seem to remember a certain Engineer having a good time pretending to be sleeping with a stranger.”

“This is not negotiable, Mack. The goatee stays!”

**What is something you deserve but do not currently have?**

“I swear to God, Mack. If you don’t make a move on Fitz soon, I’ll do it for you. It will be awkward for everyone, but it’s a sacrifice that I’m willing to make.”

His heart skips a beat at how casual and loud Bobbi is, but a quick scan of the room shows that they are still the only ones around. Shooting a glare her way, Mack pours them each another shot before downing his quickly.

“It’s not that easy and you know it.”

“I don’t get it.” Bobbi’s voice is a little hoarse from the shot, but she motions that he should pour another. “I’ve never seen you like this over a guy before.”

“Fitz isn’t just a guy. He’s so much more than that to me, and I’m not about to spook him off over an unrequited crush.”

“Seriously? Come on, Mack. You’ve got to be kidding me right now.” Mack stops moping into his shot glass long enough to quirk an eyebrow at her tone. “That kid is crazy about you. He’s always making eyes at you, and talking about how great you are, and I swear to God - his eyes spend more time caressing your ass than is acceptable for a platonic friendship.”

He takes another shot, and it goes down like fire.

“You know I love you, Mack, so I’m telling you straight up. Fitz is into you, and you’re into him… it’s not rocket science, but even if it was he would be the one to help you with it.” She reached out to take the shot glass from his hands, putting it on the table before capping the bottle of vodka. “You both deserve something good, and I’ve seen how you are together. You make each other happy, and that’s important… also, Fitz? You should stop eavesdropping already. I’m heading to bed, so he’s all yours.”

There’s a squeak from the empty doorway before Fitz sticks his head in looking simultaneously pleased and guilty. Bobbi whispers something to Fitz that’s got him beaming at Mack from across the room, and then she’s gone and it’s just the two of them. Fitz clears his throat before taking a tentative step forward.

“I would say that I’m sorry for listening to your conversation, but that would be a lie…” His eyes are soft and searching as he takes another step closer, slow and steady as if Mack is a small animal easily spooked. “I am very interested in being more than your friend, Mack. If that’s something you would be interested in…”

It’s clear from the way he wobbles when he goes to stand that Mack might be a little drunk, but he still manages to close the distance between them.

“Ask me tomorrow, Turbo. I’ll say yes, but I want to be sober. I want to do this right.”

Fitz’s smile is blinding, and Mack can feel his jaw ache from smiling back.

“I can do that! I can definitely ask you tomorrow.”

Mack leans down until his head is resting in the crook of Fitz’s elbow - it’s an awkward angle, but he’s feeling lightheaded from the alcohol in his bloodstream mixed with the knowledge that Fitz wants to be with him. It’s overwhelming and perfect and he needs to lie down. He can feel the rumble of Fitz’s laughter against his cheek before realizing that he was speaking out loud.

“Well, we can get you in bed easily enough. Would you… would you want to come to be with me? Just to sleep, I wouldn’t take advantage of you in your current state.”

Mack feels warm everywhere at the idea of spending the night curled around Fitz, of waking up with him in the morning. It’s the best that he’s felt since before Hydra.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Let’s go to bed.”

And they do.

**What do you and your spouse or best friend have in common?**

He’s showing Amy, one of the new recruits, around the lab when Mack comes in for a quick hug and a kiss before heading out into the field. It’s a routine mission, but Fitz can’t help cling to him a little longer than usual. With a nod to Amy he’s out the door, and Fitz does everything he can to put on a brave face before going back to the tour.

“So, that’s your boyfriend, huh?”

Fitz can’t help the flush that rises to his cheeks at her teasing tone. “Ah, yes. That’s Mack, and I suppose you could say that he’s my boyfriend.”

Amy sighs loudly in response. “Don’t worry, I know exactly who he is. Your exploits are all the techs talk about. I swear, I had no idea before signing up that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be so good for my love life.”

“Oh? Have you had much luck dating within S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Well, no - but look at you! First Simmons, now Mack? The way that I see it, if you can be up to your eyeballs in suitors, I should do quite well for myself poaching from the co-worker pool.” She takes a moment to swing her braid behind her shoulder, shooting a wink at Fitz. “So, is Mack strictly into guys, or is he a free agent? You know… just in case things don’t work out.”

The words won’t come to him as he sputters at her casual questioning in regards to his boyfriend.

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll just ask him myself. It’s always good to keep your options open, after all. If we’re done here, I’m going to head out to the firing range.”

Without waiting for a response, she swings her braid back to the front before heading out the door. Fitz is left just… gaping after her, and he’s stuck there for a long while before Hunter sticks his head in.

“Hey, Fitz! What’s with the face?”

“Oh, nothing. Just our newest teammate planning to steal Mack from me… you know, your average Thursday.”

“I wouldn’t worry about her, Fitz. We all know that Mack’s only got eyes for you, but if it makes you feel any better I’ll have a word with Bobbi since she’s acting S.O.”

“Do… do you think she would make Amy suffer? I want her to suffer. I’m just so angry… it’s like there are flames - flames on the sides of my face and I want her to know pain.”

“Mate, you are literally so angry that you’re quoting Clue.”

“S-shut up. This isn’t about me, this is about putting that hussy in her place before she steals my place in Mack’s heart! If you’re not going to be helpful, I’ll go talk to Bobbi myself.”

Without waiting for Hunter’s reply, Fitz starts off to do just that. He’s got a relationship to defend.

**Write about the weirdest job you ever had.**

“We don’t talk about this. Ever.”

“Yeah, I can work with that, Turbo. We dump this body off in the lab, and we never mention this again.”

Between them the corpse weighs heavily, and it takes all of Fitz’s concentration to avoid looking at the body bag.

“I’m going to smell like death forever.”

“Fitz, the corpse doesn’t smell like death. It doesn’t smell like anything at all.”

“See, you say that, but I’m going to smell like death forever, and your denials won’t change that fact.”

“Look, if you manage to stop whining about the death scent, I’ll swipe Koenig’s key to the medical bath. It’s large, private, and you can soak until you’re sweet-smelling and pruned all over.”

Tightening his hold on the bag, Fitz resigns himself to a long walk back to the lab.

“Alright, you’re on.”

* * *

1.21.15

**Complete this thought: “I would never…”**

He’s not prepared for it when he slips into the bedroom in an attempt to be quiet. He’s really, really not mentally or emotionally prepared for Fitz to be standing at the foot of the bed in a police uniform complete with sunglasses and handcuffs. Arms crossed against his chest, he cuts a formidable figure despite his smaller stature.

“Um. What’s going on?”

Fitz saunters closer until he’s well within Mack’s personal space, close enough to slam the door closed behind him, locking it with an efficient snap of the wrist.

“Mr. Mackenzie, we received a noise complaint - apparently there was screaming coming from your room this morning. With your permission, I would like to investigate the issue further.”

His face feels hot under Fitz’s scrutiny, because even from behind the tinted lenses Mack gets the sense that he’s being undressed with his eyes.

“Sure, Officer. I’ll cooperate in any way that I can.”

The smirk on Fitz’s… no. The smirk on the officer’s face puts a little shiver down his spine. He’s always had a complicated relationship with authority - the wariness that he feels paired with the need to submit is almost overwhelming.

“I’m glad to hear that. Turn around and face the door, I want you to spread your legs and rest your hands on the door frame.”

Mack follows the instructions quickly, his heart beating in his throat when the officer starts frisking him in short efficient pats.

“I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your willingness to cooperate. It’s going to make this go a lot smoother.” The pat down over, Mack makes to turn around when he feels strong hands press into his hips. “I didn’t say you could turn around now, did I?”

The hands don’t move from his hips, and Mack realizes that the officer must be waiting for a response.

“No, Officer. I apologize.”

There’s a huff of laughter behind him, and Mack can feel the officer press closer until he’s sandwiched between the door and the man’s firm chest.

“Now, I would never abuse the power of my position, but it seems to be that you need to learn how to follow directions. Don’t you know how important it is to do as you’re told?”

“Y-yes, Officer.”

Warm hands push under his shirt, stroking up and down his stomach with intent.

“Good. I think that we’re going to get along just fine.”

Mack’s head bangs against the door, breath catching in his throat, as the officer’s hands move lower.

**If you had the opportunity to write as a career, what would you write?**

“You mean, Mack’s never shown you his writing?”

Fitz feels as if a rug’s been pulled out from under him because after five months of dating, Mack had never indicated that he wrote, let alone that he wanted Fitz to read his work.

“I didn’t realize he was a writer.”

It’s quiet then, and from the look on Hunter’s face it’s clear that he regrets bringing the topic up at all.

“I’m sure that there’s a perfectly good reason that he hasn’t shown you.”

“Have  _you_  read Mack’s writing?”

Again with the silence and the guilty looks.

“You know what, don’t answer that. I’m fairly sure that your answer is going to make me feel horrible.” Standing up from the table, Fitz makes quick work of putting his plate in the dishwasher before heading out the door. “I’ll see you later.”

He’s not expecting Mack to be in the room when he lets himself in, but there he is with his laptop, plinking away at the keys. The smile on Mack’s face at seeing Fitz is blinding, and he can almost forget the hurt he feels, but Hunter’s words keep playing on repeat in his head. Why  _wouldn’t_  Mack show him his writing? Does he not trust Fitz’s judgment? Taking a seat on the bed, Fitz starts pulling his shoes and socks off, but his fingers won’t work the way that he needs them to. As if sensing his frustration, Mack sets the computer down and helps ease the laces off so that the shoes can be slipped off.

“What’s going on? You only have problems with your hands these days when you’re upset.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you write? Hunter knows, so why can’t I? I tell you everything.”

Mack rolls his eyes before sitting next to him on the bed.

“I didn’t tell you because it’s kind of… embarrassing? I write erotic romances… it used to be a hobby, but I’ve been publishing under a pseudonym for a few years now.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? It’s not embarrassing at all!”

“It was going to be a surprise… I actually wrote you into my last story, and I didn’t want to tell you until it were published.”

Fitz can’t help the blush spreading across his cheeks, or the grin he’s wearing at the very idea of featuring in Mack’s writing.

“What’s the story about?”

“Well, it’s about this Scottish lord who loses his land and his title and is forced on the run, only able to take his most trusted childhood companion with him. Naturally they confess their love to each other and build a new life together on the Highlands.”

“Of course, naturally.” Wrapping his arms around Mack, Fitz presses a kiss into his shoulder. “When is your story set to be published?”

“It’s not going to be out for a few months, but if you’re interested I do have the final draft.”

“Oh, yes. I need to read this immediately!” Practically vibrating with glee, Fitz spends the rest of the afternoon reading the harrowing tale of the Scottish lord and his faithful servant, fervently plotting out how they can bring some of the saucier scenes to life.

**Have you ever snooped in a friend or partner’s house?**

“I’m not about to apologize to Jemma when she’s the one that went through our room!”

“Fitz, I can understand why you’re upset, but it sounds like it was an honest mistake. It’s not like she  _knew_  what we had in there when she decided to go through our… drawers.”

While he had been frantically pacing the room before, Fitz is now stock still in the middle of the room, glaring at Mack like he’s the one that showed Simmons their more personal effects.

“I don’t care if it was a mistake! Those pictures were for our eyes only, and believe you me - she found more than that! Our toy drawer was completely disorganized, and we have a  _system_. How am I ever going to be able to look her in the face again?!”

Moving closer, Mack pulls Fitz in for a hug, making sure that he’s tucked in closely before replying.

“Maybe next time you’ll be a little more careful when leaving Simmons alone in our room.”

From the way that Fitz goes limp against his frame, whining pathetically, he knows that Fitz agrees.

**Is there anything you are ever a snob about?**

For the most part, Mack is a down to Earth guy. He goes with the flow, and rarely lets anything knock him off of his game. The one thing that will get his hackles up faster than lightening is mistreating and underappreciating a classic car. Nose up in the air, his disdain is palpable if you don’t understand the _beauty_  of a classic car. If you don’t get his aesthetic, there’s not much to talk about. The  _only_  person that he’s willing to tolerate on the subject is Fitz, and it’s only because Fitz tries so hard to understand Mack’s passion. It doesn’t hurt that he’s gorgeous as Hell and willing to ‘make it up’ to Mack when he doesn’t understand the allure of an engine’s purr, even though he’s assured Fitz that it’s unnecessary. Just being with Fitz is worth putting up with his casual ambivalence towards Lola, but he’s not about to complain when it comes to Fitz’s methods of atonement, not when he does that thing with his tongue…

 **Where would you like to go on a day trip? You must drive there and back in one day, but you have unlimited funds for gas, food, and activities.**  

The air whips brisk across their cheeks with the top down. Mack takes a deep breath of fresh air and revels at the feel of Lola’s steering wheel under his palms and the warmth of his lover pressed against his side. He still can’t quite believe that Coulson approved their day trip, but the man had signed the request form with a flourish before tossing the keys to Mack.

“It was nice of Coulson to let us use Lola. Did he threaten you with certain doom if anything happens to her?”

“No, he said that it was an engagement present - apparently there’s no better way to take in the beauty of the vineyards than from behind the wheel of a classic car.” He has to yell to be heard over the wind and the purr of the motor, but he can feel Fitz nod in agreement against his shoulder.

Coulson had been correct, it’s beautiful here - vineyards as far as the eye can see, and the sky is the kind of blue that you only see on postcards. It’s the perfect day to scope out wedding venues, the kind of day where everything just feels right. Or, it  _would_ be if Lola’s engine wasn’t suddenly making the kind of noise that could only be described as doom. Pulling over to the side, Mack hops out of the car and pulls up the hood just in time to notice the smoke billowing from the engine. Staring at the engine, he knows that this will be the thing that kills him. There is no way that he will survive the wrath of Coulson… what if he has to live under a new identity? Would Fitz come with him to live their lives on the run, or would this be the end of their relationship?! Falling to his knees, he can  _feel_  the darkness pressing in. He had ruined Lola, and that is… unforgivable.

“Sweetheart, if you’re doing being overdramatic could you please get back in the car? I called May and she’s coming to pick us up.  _Her_  engagement gift to us is distracting Coulson long enough for you to fix Lola before he realizes that there’s something wrong.”

**What is your favorite game to play?**

“Alright, Fitzy. Truth or dare!”

At this point, it’s an understatement to say that he’s a little drunk, but as Bobbi keeps reminding him - he’s amongst friends. Despite that fact, or maybe because of it, even drunk Fitz knows better than to take a dare.

“‘m gonna go with truth.”

The wicked look on Skye’s face has him thinking that he picked the wrong option.

“Alright… what is your favorite game to play with Mack… in bed?”

Yes. He clearly picked the wrong option, but he knows in the back of his mind that the redder he gets and the more he freaks out the more Skye and the rest of the group will enjoy it. So he straightens his back, takes another drink, and shoots a glance at Mack before answering.

“I like roleplaying in the bedroom, especially when I pretend to be the evil Hydra agent and Mack plays the S.H.I.E.L.D agent determined to take me down.” Leaning forward to spin the bottle, he can’t help but smirk at the sound of Skye choking on her drink and of Hunter muttering abuse at him for the TMI. The bottle lands on Mack to a chorus of groans and complaining.

“Oh, come on. Not this again, the last time you two got each other I was haunted by the image of Fitz’s pasty ass for months.”

Rolling his eyes, Fitz gives Hunter the finger before focusing back on Mack.

“Truth or dare?”

The look that Mack sends him is heated as he leans back in his chair, the picture of confidence and sensuality.

“Let’s go with dare, Turbo. Make it a good one.”

Spoiler alert - it was a good one, but Hunter spent the next three weeks complaining about needing bleach to get the images out of his eyes. It’s worth it though, for the quiet awe that Skye and Bobbi now regard him with.  _Totally worth it._

* * *

1.23.15

**When was the last time you felt needed?**

These days, it’s rare for him to feel needed. More often than not he’s the one depending on others. He turns to Jemma for help expressing himself in the Lab, and he turns to Mack for his constant patience and support. The random techs in the Lab certainly don’t need his help, in fact they seem to go out of their way to make sure that they spend as little time as possible with him. The rest of the team does their best to treat him like a human… like an adult, but he can tell that it still takes prompting from Jemma and Mack to remind the rest of the team that they  _can_  depend on him. So no, it’s not often that he feels needed.

Here, though, in Mack’s warm embrace he feels whole. He feels powerful, trusted, and desired. He’s learned to coax his lover’s release from him until Mack begs for a break, gasping and blinking as if he had seen God’s face after tripping over the edge. He’s been brought in as Mack’s confidant, lover, and friend. His partner, and the trust that is placed in him as Mack allows him to take him apart each night is overwhelming - it’s beyond Fitz’s comprehension that he’s been given the privilege of putting Mack back together each time.

In the comfort of their bed, pressed against Mack’s heated skin, he knows that he is needed.  
  


**You look outside: Ah, it is snowing! But look closer. Those are not snowflakes falling from the sky! What is it snowing at your house?**

He’s elbow deep in delicate machinery, putting the finishing touches on the prototype bomb when Mack joins him in the Lab. In theory it should emit a cooling pulse that would cool the magma enough to either defuse the volcano entirely or more realistically delay the eruption long enough to get the locals to safety. The tricky thing about prototypes is that theory doesn’t always translate well when put into practice.

“Hey, Turbo. Do you need another set of hands?”

Huffing a laugh, Fitz turns the final screw on the chassis. That done, he stands up and stretches in contentment as his back cracks in sympathy.

“You have impeccable timing when it comes to offering help right when a project’s been finished.”

Mack sticks his tongue out in retaliation, and Fitz swoons a little because he _loves_  this man. This perfect, immature man is his.

“Well, if you’re all done over there, do me a favor and look out the window?”

He steps over to the window, smiling softly at the warm press of Mack behind him as he’s enveloped in strong arms.

“It looks like snow, right? I mean, I know that it’s ash, but I wasn’t prepared for how beautiful it would be.”

“I’m not sure if the bomb is going to work, Mack… it’s beautiful now, but what if I failed? What if we can’t help these people save their home?”

Mack doesn’t say anything, just pulls Fitz closer into his embrace. They watch the ash fall in silence.

**  
Write about a time you broke something.**

“Why would you tell Coulson?! What the Hell is wrong with you?”

Fitz is pacing the room, hands pulling at his hair, and he looks livid. He’s been like this since being called into Coulson’s office, and if it’s about what Mack thinks it is… Fitz may not forgive him.

“Turbo, I had to tell him.”

“No. NO! You didn’t need to tell him, and you don’t get to call me that now. You don’t get the right.”

“Fitz…”

“No. You don’t get to talk right now. You had no right to tell Coulson that I was considering using memory machine to help with th- the… I am  _damaged_  and you did not have the right to make decisions for me. I can’t  _trust_  you.”

The look on Fitz’s face leaves Mack aching, and he’s reaching out for Fitz like it’s the most natural thing in the world, but Fitz ducks away from him, edging closer to the door until he’s got his hand around the door knob.

“We’re done.”

**  
What has made you angry this week?**

“You know what? Fuck you, Fitz, because we are  _not_  done. If you think that I’m gonna let you walk out that door and end everything between us then you’re more broken than I thought.”

It takes two long strides to get him to the door, and he uses his arms to bracket Fitz to the spot while keeping the door shut.

“You have every right to be angry at me for going to Coulson, but I am in love with you. With  _you_ , not you from six months ago - I love you now, as you are, and I am not going to stand by in silence as you risk your life and  _everything that you are now_  to chase after the ghost of who you think you were. You are the most important person in my goddamn life, and I am not about to lose you because you can’t get your head of your ass long enough to see that you are not broken.”

Mack can feel the tears running down his face, but he’s paralyzed with fear. He can’t bring his arms back from there they are caging Fitz in, and he can’t stop crying. Each sob feels like he’s being carved open and it hurts to breathe.

He can feel Fitz carefully brush the tears away, and he knows that Fitz is shushing him even if he can’t hear it over the ringing in his ears. They stay there for what feels like hours until Mack has composed himself enough to pull away from Fitz entirely.

“I won’t apologize for going to Coulson, but I am sorry for this. If you’re done, I’ll accept it. I’ll need time to get my shit together, but I can bunk with Hunter for now.”

Mack collapses to the bed, head propped against his hands, and he waits for the telltale sound of Fitz walking away from him. He waits for the click of the lock behind him that will leave him alone.

“I was never going to do it.” Fitz’s voice is tentative, but he keeps going from where he’s still pressed to the door. “I thought about it… of course I thought about it, but it wasn’t a viable option, but then I’m getting called into Coulson’s office to be interrogated over my intentions. My access to the lab has been limited to supervised work only. Do you know how mortifying that is? How mortifying it was to have this… this vague idea held against me as if I had already used the memory machine? I don’t know how this is supposed to work if you’re going to go to Coulson instead of coming to me. I can’t always be second guessing what I talk about with you, and I can’t be with you if we don’t trust each other.”

“I get it. We’re done. Just… give me an hour and I’ll be out of here.”

He can hear Fitz’s frustrated sigh from across the room.

“I love you too, you know. This is not how I wanted to share that with you, but I love you. I… I was angry- I  _am_  angry at you, but I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t want to be done with us, but we can’t do this again.”

For the first time since sitting down, Mack forces himself to look at Fitz. He’s a mess, with his eyes red and tears streaming silently down his face, but he’s got a small smile on his face that speaks volumes.

“Can we try to be better? Both of us?”

“Yeah, Turbo. I’m with you.”

**  
Does your name have a meaning? If so, what is it? If not, make up your own meaning for it.**

 “My mother named me hoping that I would be… be a- a bold man. A strong man. A lion. She doesn’t know about the aph- about the… the aphasia. I haven’t been able to tell her, and she’s become so use to… to-”

“To emails? Yeah, I get that, but I still think you should let her know. If she’s anything like my mom, she would want to know.”

Fitz sigh deeply and burrows deeper into the blankets beside Mack.

“I don’t like the idea of her worrying… and I don’t want to be a disappointment.”

“You know that you’re not a disappointment, sweetheart, right? As far as I’m concerned, you’re the boldest person I know.” Rolling over until he’s braced on top of Fitz, craning down until he’s able to kiss a trail from his collarbone up to his lips. “You’re brave, and courageous, and bold, and everything I have ever hoped for in a partner. You’re everything.  _That’s_  the true meaning of your name, Turbo.”

Laughing from beneath him, Fitz presses a kiss to his lips.

“It’s a little wordy, but there’s potential… perhaps I could fit it on- on a- a business card.”

 

 


	3. Week of 1.26.15 - 1.29.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. It was an unproductive week.  
> 1.26.15-1.29.15

1.26.15

**Write about a time everything changed in the blink of an eye.**

They said that it would be a routine mission. In and out before they even realize Mack and Fitz were there, before they realized that their infrastructure was corrupted. It was supposed to be simple - only slightly less safe than staying in the Playground. It had been an opportunity for Fitz to prove himself, and he felt confident with Mack at his back.

It was supposed to be a routine mission, and in his panic that thought keeps running through his head as the plane takes a nosedive into the Pacific. Eyes squeezed shut, he can barely hear anything over his frantic breathing, but he can feel Mack unbuckle him before pushing him out of the plane. He’s free-falling, and if this was anything like what Jemma felt when she jumped out of the Bus… the last thought he has before passing out is of Jemma’s pale face drawn into a grimace.  
  


**What is one of your greatest blessings?**

Miles and miles of blue water surround them, and it would be claustrophobic if he wasn’t so focused on getting Fitz to calm down.

“It was supposed to be a routine mission! What the Hell is routine about Hydra shooting us out of the air?!” Throwing his arms in the air in frustration, Fitz falls back into the sand and just lays there, staring into the Sun, red-faced and angry. “I was going to prove myself on this mission, Mack. They were all going to see how much better I am now.”

“You don’t have to prove yourself. You prove yourself every damn day.” Fitz snorts in response, but that’s the only dissent he gives. Lowering himself so that he’s sitting cross-legged beside him, Mack cards his fingers through the white sand and watches as it slips through. “It could be worse… we could have gone down over the Arctic tundra.”

“Oh, God. We have so much to do if we want to survive this.” Sighing dramatically, Fitz stands up. “You are so lucky that Jemma and I marathon Survivorman whenever we get the chance.”

Mack can’t help but appreciate the figure he cuts as he brushes the sand off of him before extending his hand to help Mack stand. It’s an empty gesture, and they both know it - Mack weighs far too much to be lifted… but it’s still nice to have Fitz’s hand held firmly in his.

He doesn’t let go of Fitz’s hand. It’s not something that they talk about, but Fitz gives him a comforting squeeze before pulling him along the beach in search of supplies.

Surrounded by the blue waters, standing on the white sand, Mack can’t help but think that it’s all a blessing in disguise… because he’s with Fitz, and he’s holding his hand.  
  


**What is the best compliment you have ever received?**

“I wouldn’t have wanted to be stuck here with anyone else, you know.”

There’s sweat running into his eyes, and his muscles ache from exertion. He’s exhausted, but hearing those words from Fitz makes him feel like he can keep going for hours.

“You only say that because I’m doing all the manual labor. We both know that this is getting done two times faster than it would have if you had been with anyone else.”

He doesn’t mean to be bitter about it, it was really supposed to be a joke… but he’s been busy since the crash - their shelter is almost built to Fitz’s exact specifications, and he managed to drag all the wood he could find closer to the tree line for easy access. His skin feels tight under the Sun’s rays, and he could use a shower right about now. So, no. He doesn’t mean to be bitter, but he doesn’t need Fitz to tell him how useful he is.

“It’s not  _that…_ though, your impressive physique certainly has helped get us settled faster. You’re the only one that I can be myself around these days… and I know that I’m safe with you. That’s what matters to me.”

It’s not what he had expected, and his annoyance is immediately wiped out - replaced instead with a warm feeling of contentment. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Mack turns back to their shelter, lashing it together with the emergency lanyard Fitz had been wearing as a bracelet.

“Yeah, yeah Turbo. Don’t get all sappy on me now. We need to get a fire going, and I seem to remember you promising me some nourishment. I am a hungry man, and you don’t want me to get any ideas about what you might taste like.”

Fitz hums in agreement, cheeks flushed prettily as he continues to work at starting a fire. “I’m sure there are better ways to get a taste than resorting to cannibalism.”

If Mack loses his concentration and has to re-tie the lanyard that’s securing the parachute fabric to the sturdy frame, it’s between him and the lean-to.  
  


**What do the clothes you are wearing now say about you?**

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you that it’s rude to stare?”

The blunt words shake Fitz from what was probably an incredibly obvious leering session. It’s not his fault that Mack’s been parading around in just his briefs. Certainly, it makes sense to allow their clothes to dry after the heavy rain that hit them overnight, but this is overkill. Even his mum would understand his staring if she knew how hot Mack was… how his muscles glistened under the Sun. Hell, she’d probably join him!          

“I’m pretty sure that I’m not interested in your mother checking me out, Turbo. It seems to me that you already have the job covered.”

“I… I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

He wants to die. He wants to run away, or swim off to the closest landmass. He wants to be anywhere but here because it is mortifying and there is nowhere to run.

“Yeah, you kind of did.” Risking a glance, Fitz can’t help but return the smile Mack shoots him, despite his embarrassment. “You should know that I think you’re pretty attractive too. I’m kind of into you in a big way.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Is that gonna be a problem?”

The smirk Mack’s shooting him is sexy, and confident, and it actually  _is_ a problem because Fitz just wants to kiss it straight off his face. Squaring his shoulders, Fitz meets his gaze in challenge, because if Mack’s been one thing, he’s always been the best kind of challenge.

“You know, I think I’ll be able to handle it. Somehow.”

The grin Mack wears in response is the most beautiful thing Fitz has ever seen him wear. He can’t help but think that getting stranded on an island with Mack is the best thing that has ever happened to him.  
  


**Which do you prefer: sunrise or sunset?**

It’s difficult to sleep out here, with the rats scuttling around in the underbrush and the waves crashing along the beach. Of course, Fitz was out the second he set his head down. It’s unfair, the way he just passes out the second that he closes his eyes…

Fear of the unknown had him tense as the sun went down, leaving them in the dark with the noise of the island behind them and the blaze of the fire competing with the stars above. It’s eerie and peaceful all at the same time.

He’s not sure when he fell asleep, but Mack wakes up to Fitz curled against him and the Sun coming up over the horizon. It’s beautiful. Sitting up, he doesn’t mean to wake Fitz, but the movement is enough to have him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Beautiful.”

“Yeah, it really is.”

Fitz laughs softly at his side before tugging him gently closer.

“I was talking about you, moron.”

Mack would say something about how being called a moron is completely unfair if it weren’t for the distracting press of Fitz’s lips against his. Sinking into the kiss, he forgets about sunsets and sunrises and lets himself be lost in Fitz instead.

  
 **Describe the most beautiful sounds you have ever heard.**

Every gasp and stuttered breath from Fitz’s mouth has him pushing for more - what started with a fight for dominance slowed to a leisurely caress of tongues. It’s hot, and wet, and at this point Mack could care less that they haven’t brushed their teeth in days because it’s  _Fitz_ , and he’s writhing beneath him, and it’s perfect.

“Mack… can I-” Pulling back from the trail he was licking down Fitz’s neck, Mack takes in how blown Fitz’s pupils are, and how the flush that starts high on his cheeks has worked down his chest. He’s gorgeous.

“What is it, Turbo? What do you need?”

Rather than answer, Fitz brings his hands down to Mack’s ass - groping tentatively before using his grip to pull him closer. The press of his cock against Fitz’s is maddening. It’s sparking low in his spine, but it’s not enough. Grinding down wins him another groan from Fitz’s lips and it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

“Pants off! Take them- just take them off!”

Their fingers make quick work of their flies, wriggling awkwardly until it’s all skin to skin contact. It’s too much, and he knows that it won’t take a lot to have him coming like a teenager. Fitz’s hand is rough, and warm, and dry, and he can’t help but fuck into his grip, getting lost in the sensation and how right it is.

Reaching down, he takes Fitz’s cock in hand and it’s thick, and hot, and it’s everything that he’s wanted.

“Fuck, I wanna do everything to you. I’m gonna- holy shit, do you hear that?”

It’s the roar of a quinjet - he would recognize the sound of its’ engine anywhere. He can see the look of disappointment on Fitz’s face as he pulls away, righting his fly before gently straightening Fitz’s pants as well.

“C’mon, Turbo. If I’m right, we have approximately ten minutes before May and whoever else they sent as a rescue party gets here.”

“But… what about…” The look on his face is devastated, and it’s almost painful to watch.

“Hey, Fitz. Look at me. C’mon. I want to be with you, that doesn’t stay on the island… unless you want it to…”

The soft smile he gets is radiant. It’s the only way to describe it.

“Good. I’m… glad. It’s probably better this way. Survivorman didn’t go into how to make your own lube in the wild.”

Fitz is on his feet and heading down towards the beach, laughing at his own joke the whole way. It’s the best thing Mack’s heard in a long time.

* * *

 

1.27.15

**What color do you feel like today?**

“What do you mean?”

“You heard me, Mack. If you had to describe me as any color, what would it be?”

With a sigh, Mack finishes the inventory report, setting it in the ‘done’ pile before turning back to Fitz.

“You’re a pretty weird guy, but this might take the cake, Turbo.” The strangled gasp of disdain Fitz lets slip would be enough to have Mack laughing if he didn’t look so frustrated. “C’mon, I was kidding. Seriously, what’s with this color stuff?”

“It’s um… for an online dating site. Skye thought it might be a good idea, y’know, to put myself out there. And, before it will let you sign up you need to fill out this survey… so, it wants to know what color I would describe myself as. It’s silly, but it would be nice to have someone.”

“Uh huh, and you think that you’re gonna find someone online?”

It’s the wrong thing to say because suddenly Fitz is doing his damndest to avoid eye contact, grabbing his tablet and making as if to run.

“It’s not that I  _expect_  to find someone that would be able to deal with me… and my problems… but is it so wrong to want to try? You said it yourself, you’ve had exes. I haven’t! I’ve never had anyone, and I’m tired of being alone.”

He makes to leave the room, but it’s only a matter of steps before Mack’s able to block his escape route.

“There are times when you’re red because you can be the most obnoxious, annoying, passionate person that I’ve ever met. Sometimes you’re blue though, when you get caught up in the past or when you get lost in a project, and you go calm and still. When you smile it’s yellow. Bright, and happy, and I just want to get lost in it. Your cheeks flush sometimes, and it’s the most perfect shade of pink that I’ve ever seen, like right now. When you get bashful, or shy, or flirty - don’t deny it, you’re a  _huge_  flirt - that’s when you’re pink. You’re the entire rainbow to me, and I’m not sure if some online dating site is going to be able to appreciate that.”

Fitz is staring at him, pink cheeked and mouth hanging open. He seems lost, but he manages to recover quickly, glancing down at his tablet and shaking his head.

“Oh… You’re probably right. I would never be able to fit all that in the space they’ve given.” Glancing up from under his eyelashes, Mack can feel his heart skip a beat - as cliché as it sounds - because the look that Fitz is leveraging at him is downright sinful. “Besides, I’m feeling particularly red at the moment.”

Tracing a finger along the collar of his shirt, Fitz makes a point of unbuttoning the top few buttons before brushing by Mack and out the door.

“I’m heading back to my room. You’re welcome to join me.”

Mack doesn’t walk, he runs to hold the door open for Fitz himself.

**  
Write about a time you said, “No!” as a child.**

“I still remember when my mum first told me that I was going to school in the States. I cried for days, did everything I could think of to get out of it. She still has the letter I wrote her outlining all the various reasons that I shouldn’t go.”

Mack is radiating heat, and it makes Fitz feel like a large cat. All he wants to do is press against him from head to toe - so he does, reveling in how good it feels to have his muscles brush against Mack’s. His toes curl as Mack runs a large hand soothingly from his shoulder to the small of his back, repeating the motion slowly as he presses soft kisses to the column of Fitz’s neck.

“How did she get you to change your mind?” Mack’s voice is gravelly and low, and it’s all he can do to keep from devouring him on the spot. Instead, he recalls the teary farewell at the airport as his mum sent him off.

“Oh, I didn’t. I said ‘no’ til I was blue in the face, but she packed me up and saw me off. Wrote me letters every day for the first few months, called me every other day for the first year. I didn’t understand why she sent me away, but I suppose if she hadn’t I wouldn’t be here now.”

He can feel Mack chuckle, warm puffs of breath dancing against his skin.

“I guess I should send your mother a ‘Thank You’ card, huh?”

Fitz kisses him then, kisses him senseless, the way he had wanted to for ages before they got together. Pulling away, he’s able to take in Mack’s swollen lips, the soft look in his eyes, and how gorgeous his boyfriend is in the dim light of his room.

“Maybe we both should.”

**  
Have you ever taken a huge risk? What was it, and was it worth it?**

“Fitz, stop. You gotta stop. Where are you going?”

It’s… it hurts more than he had thought Mack could ever hurt him. Even when Mack had been possessed by the Kree temple… Fitz had held on to the foolish hope that Mack wouldn’t hurt him.

“Oh. I… I must have misunderstood. You must think I’m so stupid.”

It’s overwhelming, standing here in front of Mack, being told that he’s not wanted - not worth it. He would have left the room had Mack not caught hold of his arm.

“Hey, now. Just stop and walk me through what you’re thinking. You can’t just kiss me and run away.”

“I thought that you wanted to… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have d-”

Mack’s hand is warm and calloused and broad against his mouth, and he would be outraged if it were anyone else. As it is, he’s just tired.

“Stop. You can’t just do that because I want to… you’re the best person I know, Fitz, and I can’t have you doing this just because you think it’s what I want.”

Shaking his head, Fitz licks the palm of Mack’s hand in protest when he doesn’t remove it fast enough.

“That…  _no!_  That was what  _I_  wanted to do.  _I_  wanted to kiss you… I don’t go around kissing people just because they want to… I mean, I would for you… but only because that’s what I want too.”

He can see the realization break over Mack as his face smoothes out. All the tension that he had been carrying before drained out of him, and it’s like he’s looking at a new man.

“Really?”

Rolling his eyes at Mack’s tentative tone, Fitz grabs his hands and squeezes them gently before taking a step closer.

“I wouldn’t lie about that. I care about you quite a lot, and I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment we were introduced. You’re kind of gorgeous, I don’t know if you’re aware.”

“I think you should kiss me again.”

Mack’s voice is strong and sure, and the small, crooked smile on his face grows into something larger and more beautiful than Fitz has seen before. Closing the distance between them, Fitz can’t help but think it was worth the risk.

**  
Describe your favorite photograph.**

“Do you promise that you will never, ever,  _ever_  show these to another living soul?”

“Look, Fitz. We don’t have to do this at all, I don’t mind either way but I don’t want you freaking out over this. This wasn’t even my idea!”

There’s a look of pure frustration on Fitz’s face, but it’s self imposed for once.

“I know, and I want to do this for you… but I need to hear it one more time.” Even as he sits on the edge of the bed in nothing but the sheets wrapped around him, he looks fierce. He’s the only person Mack knows that can look both fierce and fragile at the same time.

“Baby, I promise that I will never show these to another living soul. These are just for us, and I would never betray your trust.  _Never_. I love you, and I respect you, and I  _like_  you.”

Nodding to himself, Fitz throws the sheets behind him before leaning back on the mattress, splaying his legs to give Mack a better view.

“I like you too, you know. I wouldn’t do this with anyone else. That being said, I’m ready for my close-up, Mr. DeMille.”

Using the camera, Mack catalogues every inch of Fitz’s skin, from the freckles on his hip to the slight bend of his nose. The graceful curve of his neck thrown back as he pleasures himself, and the act itself. He goes through an entire memory card, and he knows that he’s ruined for anyone else, because as much as he loves each picture it doesn’t come close to the person in front of him.

**  
What is standing in your way right now?**

“Please don’t kick the kids, Turbo. This was supposed to be a nice day off, but I can’t keep you from getting arrested if you start assaulting children.”

The pout on his boyfriend’s face is legendary, and Mack can’t help but thank whichever higher power is looking out for him that he has escaped Fitz’s wrath.

“I don’t  _want_  to hurt them, Mack, but they have been blocking us from the Primate House for too long. I will  _not_  be deterred. I will punt them out of the way if I have to. I will-  _put me down! MACK!_ ”

Shooting an apologetic nod at the school chaperones, Mack walks back towards the parking lot with Fitz slung over his shoulder. Next time he’ll see if Coulson can pull some strings to get them in after visiting hours. Until then, no child is safe.

**  
Describe your first kiss.**

It’s a soft, sleepy brush of lips. Barely there, but the way that it lingers after they pull away is nothing short of perfect. Napping together is nothing new, but this…  _this_  is novel. Bumping noses, they arrange until everything is lined up and easy. In between the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued comforters they kiss like they have all the time in the world, dragging against each other like they were made for it. Maybe they were, because in all his life he has never felt as  _right_  as he does in Mack’s arms. It feels like a beginning.

* * *

 

1.29.15

**Have you ever spoken upwhen you saw something going on that was wrong? Were you scared? What ended up happening?**

 “No. NO! Me instead - I’ll tell you what you need to know, just leave him.”

Mack’s unconscious body falls in a heap to the floor as the rest of the room turns to assess Fitz.

“We saw this one on the feed; he’s the one that stole the artifact, so he’ll be the one to tell us how to retrieve it.” The woman’s accent is ambiguously European, and she’s dressed to kill in more than just what she’s wearing - from the look on her face, it’s clear that Mack wouldn’t stand a chance… not that Fitz is much better off, but that’s aside the point.

“Who do you think told him where to go and what to do? Leopold Fitz. Check your records. He’s just a mechanic. I’m the handler, and if you want to see the artifact you’ll let him go. Good help is hard to find, I wouldn’t want you damaging him.”

He can feel her eyes on him, sharp and clear. “What makes you think you’ll survive long enough to appreciate his well-being?” It’s a pointed question, but he’s prepared for it. Honestly, he’s been prepared for death ever since he sacrificed himself for Jemma. It’s just been a matter of waiting, and he supposes that there are worse ways to go than sacrificing yourself for the person you love… even if you never get a chance to tell them how you feel. Pushing aside those thoughts, he focuses on survival as he adopts the kind of bravado he’s seen Mack wear when it’s just the two of them in the lab.

“Eh, I figure you’ll want me alive and compliant. Don’t forget, I know things. That can be useful. Certainly Hydra can appreciate my value.”

The smirk on her face is all the answer he gets, but he takes the small victory as they lead him out of the Bus towards the helicopter they arrived in. There’s no room for terror now, only resignation and the knowledge that Mack will be alright.

It’s enough.

**  
What is your favorite work of art? What do you love about it?**

Fitz doesn’t believe it, makes an effort to dispute it when Mack tells him how gorgeous he is. He’ll ramble on for hours about his ‘flaws’ and how awkward he is - how gangly, how pasty pale, how average. It used to be a near daily debate between them, but Fitz refused to budge, insisting that as his boyfriend Mack was biased. He learned quickly enough that words wouldn’t be enough to convince Fitz, so Mack focused instead on  _showing_ him how beautiful he is instead.

Each touch placed with intent, he did his best to project his awe, his devotion, and his amazement at the fact that Fitz chose him. Every look is a caress as he takes in the soft curls, and the expressive eyes, the quirk of his lips when he’s in the middle of a project, and the perfection of his arched back when he stretches. Even most innocent, innocuous parts of Fitz have him staring like a love-sick teenager because it all fits together into this passionate, sexy, gorgeous, brilliant person. He doesn’t say it out loud, but one day he hopes to make Fitz understand that he’s his favorite work of art. Van Gogh’s Starry Night has nothing on Fitz as far as Mack’s concerned.

   
 **What is your favorite way to spend a lazy day?**  

It isn’t often that their days off line up. To be honest, it isn’t often that they get days off at all, so when opportunities like this pop up it’s a luxury. The rest of the team rib them about how boring they are, that they don’t go out and take advantage - that they don’t leave their room at all, but at the end of the day the only thing that Fitz needs is Mack by his side and maybe a good book. If he can have both of those things sans clothing, all the better.

“Anything you wanna do today, Turbo?”

Mack sounds so sleepy and soft in the mornings, before he’s really awake - before he’s had his two cups of coffee, and Fitz thinks this might be his favorite version of Mack. Before he’s put on his clothes and put up his walls, when he’s pliant and open and perfect.

“I think I just want to stay in bed. Think I can talk you into staying for a while?”

“Yeah.”

Nuzzling into Fitz’s neck, Mack wraps around him like a python and is snoring softly within minutes. Turning the page in his book, Fitz knows that this is the only place he wants to be, the only way he wants to spend his day off, and really… if he’s being honest, it’s the way he wants to spend every day off for the rest of his life.

  
 **What is something you have learned lately?**  

“You snore.”

Laughing at his accusing tone, Mack turns to face Fitz, crossing his arms loosely across his chest. It’s not his fault if Fitz tends to lose focus when he sees the guns, but he’s not above taking advantage of the fact.

“Don’t you try distracting me with your- your  _everything_! This is serious.”

“I’ll buy you some ear plugs. What’s the big deal, Turbo? Surely you’ve been with other people who snore.”

Fitz’s cheeks flush violently and suddenly he’s avoiding eye contact. “It’s only been you…”

“Oh.”

He knows. He knows that he isn’t exactly being the most supportive boyfriend, but it takes him off guard. He had assumed, based off of Fitz’s shy confidence that he had been more experienced. God, the thing he did with his tongue last night… that’s not a novice move.

“Well. That got awkward quickly. I’m going to leave now, and I am going to forget that this happened.”

“Hey, Leo. Come back here.” It’s only a matter of seconds before he’s caught up with him, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame to pull him close. “I love you. I don’t care how many people you’ve spent the night with - or  _not_ spent the night with - as long as I’m the one you’re with now.”

He can feel it when Fitz relaxes into his arms, smiles when Fitz tilts his head back to kiss him softly.

“I love you too, but that doesn’t change the fact that you snore. Those earplugs better work.”

**Describe a “first day”in your life (first day of marriage, of school, etc.).**

“Hello, husband.” Fitz can hear the smile in Mack’s voice when he comes up behind him, large hands coming to rest on his hips as he presses a sweet kiss to the nape of his nap. Swatting back at him, Fitz attempts to sound stern when he turns around to glare at Mack.

“Hush, you! I thought we were going to keep this between us for now. How are we going to keep this a secret if you walk around being all gorgeous, and smug, and - and  _husband-y_?”

The firm poke to Mack’s bicep would have been a firm sign of his displeasure if Mack didn’t immediately take his hand (still pointing accusingly, thank you very much) between his much larger hands before craning down to kiss softly at his fingers.

“C’mon, Fitz. I’m proud that you’re my husband. Can’t I just enjoy the afterglow for awhile? Most people don’t get secret married and return to work the next morning, so cut me some slack here.”

He can feel the frustration seep out of his system, and he knows - he just _knows_  that he’s giving Mack that stupid besotted look he’s prone to, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“I just can’t believe that you’re mine, Mack… and that I’m yours.”

Yeah, he most definitely giving Mack a stupid look if the one Mack is leveraging at him is any indication. He’s about to kiss the stupid right off of Mack’s face when Hunter sticks his head into the lab.

“Hey, morons. Coulson says congratulations and that you have the next few days off. Try to remember next time you get married on the low down that you work with a crack team of spies, eh?”

Smirking at the floored look they both are wearing, Hunter throws a cocky salute before moving on. Really, they should have known better, but Fitz still can’t believe it.

“ _How did they find out?!_ ” He knows that he’s hissing like a kettle, but he’s so angry that it can’t be helped.   
“ _We were so careful!!!_ ”

Mack pulls him closer, kissing him all over his face until Fitz stops grimacing.

“Don’t know, don’t care. C’mon, husband. We have an impromptu honeymoon to start.”

  
 **What do you look for when deciding whether or not to date someone?**

Saying that today was a long day would be the ultimate understatement. The last thing he wanted to see was Fitz waiting for him outside his room - not that he doesn’t love hanging with Fitz… it’s the way he’s standing there, arms crossed and looking absolutely wounded.

“What’s wrong, Turbo? Whose ass do I have to kick for putting that look on your face?”

Fitz doesn’t say anything at that, just takes a deep breath before thrusting his arm forward, shoving a piece of paper at Mack like it’s contaminated. Like he needs to get it off of him before his limbs start falling off.

“I - I didn’t mean to read it, but whoever - whoever it is sounds great. You should go for it… your pros column far outweighs your cons.” With that, he’s off. Scurrying away without a second look, and Mack… Mack is confused.

Looking down at the list only leaves him more baffled because he can’t imagine where Fitz found it. The corners are ragged, and it’s a little more wrinkled than when he first wrote it out, but it is indeed the list of pros and cons he wrote out when he was trying to build up the courage to tell Fitz how he felt.

Fitz had been right, the list was fairly one-sided. He had listed everything that he loved about Fitz: his expressive eyes, how soft his hair looked, his intellect and sense of humor, the way the tip of his tongue sticks out when he’s absorbed in his work, the graceful line of his neck, his ass that just won’t quit. There’s so much that he genuinely adores about Mack, and it’s obvious that he’s gone on him just looking at the list - how it goes over both sides of the paper and spills into the cons section. 

The negatives he came up with were few and far between: his stubborn streak, his need to sacrifice himself for the team, and the fact that he may not be into guys… and on that note, not into Mack. Three damn things held him back from wanted to be in a relationship with Fitz, but it was the last one that had him paused before the going gets good. Fear of the unknown.

It’s one thing to push his feelings aside when he’s the only one feeling them, but if he’s reading the pain on Fitz’s face correctly it’s time to face his fears. List clenched in his fist, he squares his shoulders before heading after Fitz.


	4. Week of 2.2.15 - 2.6.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short week for the 300 Prompt project. Ah well.

2.2.15

**Break up your life (up to this point) into three chapters, and give each chapter a title.**

Despite everything that’s happened over the past year, Fitz knows that he’s lived a decent life. Nothing like the horrors that others have known, nothing like Ward or Skye. He lived with his mum in a quiet two-bedroom house, and he wanted for nothing… nothing aside from actual friends, but his mum was quick to remind him that children could be cruel when it came to accepting differences. School was difficult, being so young, and eventually he was pulled out and homeschooled instead. It didn’t help with the loneliness, even if he did have his mum by his side. His life before S.H.I.E.L.D. was drab, lonely, and too quiet. He was desperate for more.

He found more in the shape of Jemma Simmons. Just as young, just as brilliant, and terribly annoying about it, she was his greatest rival until suddenly she was his greatest ally. Together they excelled in the Academy, graduating three years early. When Jemma suggested they apply to work in the field he agreed despite his misgivings, because somewhere along the way his life had become completely entangled with hers. Jemma had put life, and color, and joy in his life and it was unfathomable to continue on without her. So, they went into the field, and it was amazing because suddenly it wasn’t just the two of them against the world. They had a team, a family, and it was all thanks to Jemma. He had found a father in Coulson, a brother in Ward, an annoying younger sister in Skye… and he had Jemma. Beautiful, talented, brilliant Jemma who had given him everything. All he could give her was his loyalty, his friendship, and his love… because that’s what it was. His life with Jemma Simmons was perfect, and together they could do anything.

It seemed that they could do anything together except weather the storm that was Hydra. The pain of Ward’s betrayal, the brain damage that he suffered, and the reality of their situation - it was all… insurmountable. So she left him, left him alone so that he could ‘heal’, or some bullshit like that. For the first time in years, he was alone again - alone amongst his coworkers… amongst their team. Their broken little team that he had only joined because of Jemma, and he’s gone. Without his mother, without his best friend, it’s the first time that Fitz has had to depend solely on himself and it’s terrifying.

He’s not the person that he was, and the only person that doesn’t seem to hold it against him (including himself, to be honest) is Mack. Handsome, hilarious, fantastic Mack who somehow became the support that he would have rejected from anyone else. Glorious Mack, of the shining eyes and the soft touches. Perhaps he should be more guarded with his heart after what happened with Jemma - the fiasco of his confession and the aftermath… he should be more afraid to fall deeper in love with this man, but after all he’s been through it’s clear that life is too short. He’s ready to start the next chapter of his life, and with Mack by his side he can’t help but think this will be the best yet.

**Make up a new ending for the saying: “People who live in glass houses should not…”**

"Oh,  _fuck_! Come  _on_  guys, you promised that you wouldn’t do this anymore! I do not need to see you two… getting busy, or whatever you want to call it. Not the last five times, and certainly not today.”

The picture that the two of them make is more than Hunter wanted to ever see again, all the sweaty naked skin… and the groping… and the completely unrepentant looks on both of their faces as Mack continues to grind back against Fitz, and it is  _too much_.

"Can’t you stop fucking long enough to pretend to feel bad about this?! This is too much, I’m going to Coulson, and I am going to get you two banned from doing… THIS! This is a  _public bathroom_  for Christ’s sake!”

He’s spinning to leave, he really is, when Mack calls out.

"Hunter, hold up."

Christ, his voice is husky and wrecked, and Hunter does not need this now. Stopping to bang his head against the bathroom door, he waits for them to turn off the shower.

"I’m not one to be reduced to threats, but Fitz here? He mentioned to me that he saw you and Bobbi screwing around in Lola the other day. Now, what Fitz and I do in the shower is our business - don’t give me that look - I would like to think that what you and Bobbi do in Lola is  _your_  business. That being said, you might want to think again about going to Coulson, because I have a feeling that once he hears about your… activities, he won’t think twice about ours.”

Sighing deeply, Hunter reviews his choices. Really, there’s only one, and it’s annoying as anything.

"Look, whatever. I won’t go to Coulson, but are you two done? I actually need to use the bathroom if you don’t mind."

Fitz snorts then, and it’s unattractive and rude. For some reason, though, Mack is head over heels in love with the kid. It must be a twink thing. Whatever, Hunter dedicates himself to not thinking too much about their sex life. Walking in on them  _multiple_  times is enough to deal with as it is.

"Yeah, Hunter. Bathroom’s all yours - the water’s gone cold anyways."

With that, Fitz is pushing out the door with a towel wrapped round his hips and Mack on his heels. Alone in the bathroom, he sighs a breath of relief before realizing that he no longer has to pee.

**Think about a time you were recently in public. Describe what you were doing from the point of view of a stranger observing you.**

It was jarring, coming back to the playground to find Fitz doing better than when she had left. It’s not that she didn’t want him to get better, it’s the fact that he’s attached himself to Mack and there doesn’t seem to be room for FitzSimmons anymore.

At first, she had been wary of the larger man - the tender way that he would look at Fitz, the gentle smiles that he would throw his way. It was all so different from the cold and near-hostile introduction that she had been on the receiving end of. She had never met someone that favored Fitz to her. They had always been a package deal, and between the two of them she had found more ease when meeting new people. It’s all strange, and sad, and there’s nothing she would like more than to have been the one to help Fitz get better instead of Mack, but she had made her choice.

The way that the two of them are, though. It’s something of a dance, the way that they look at each other when the other isn’t paying attention. She’s spent the majority of her life in classrooms or labs, but she’s seen what two people in love looks like before. She’s seen the way that her parents interacted together each day as she grew up - the playful banter, and the love that they squeezed into each look and gesture. It’s blatant between Fitz and Mack - at least it’s blatant to her. After all, no one knew Leo Fitz better than she did for years, and having seen it before… the love, the devotion, and the fierce loyalty that he had for her once upon a time… it’s time that he have his feelings returned. Seeing all that focused on Mack gives her hope because she’s seen how Mack looks at him, and it mirrors it all - and then some.

**What do you want your retirement to be like?**

"D’you think we’ll make it to retirement, Turbo?"

From the wrinkle in Fitz’s brow and the confused quirk to his lips Mack knows that his question has clearly caught Fitz off guard.

"I can’t say that I’ve really thought about retirement. What’s brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about my dad. Today’s his retirement party, and it kind of sucks that I couldn’t make it, you know? And… I was just thinking about what I would want to do if I could do that."

He tries to put a smile on his face, but the reality of their lives doesn’t leave much room for thinking about the future. It’s pretty overwhelming, the fact that he can’t commit to things like family events in advance because he might be fighting evil that day… and that’s assuming he survives. It’s a dark stretch of thoughts that he’s mulled over before, but usually it’s with Bobbi and a bottle of scotch. Fitz laughs softly - it’s a barely there, bittersweet little laugh, but Mack can feel the vibration of it against his back through their shirts, and it makes him feel warm all over.

"I don’t really care where I end up, as long as I’m with you. I try not to think too far into the future, but no matter the scenario you’re there with me if I have my way."

It’s a confession. It’s more than they have committed to, this thing between them still so new and fragile, but it feels concrete. It feels like a promise, and it lightens the weight that he hadn’t realized was hitching along in his chest.

"Yeah, Turbo. I can’t think of any better way to spend my days."

Fitz presses a smile first to his neck, then to his temple, and it feels like another promise.

**It has been said that it is the little things that make life worth living. Describe one (or several) of those little things.**

Coulson says that it’s the little things that make life worth living - the small battles that win the war - the individuals that form the strongest teams. He’s full of platitudes these days, which Mack can forgive now that he’s managed to get his head on straight. He would rather director that’s prone to a thousand clichéd phrases over a director with murderous tendencies.

Now, Mack stopped living for the little things awhile back. He focused on building his life around large, immovable ideas - the need to serve his country, the knowledge and expertise that he’s gained, the love of his friends and family. There’s nothing small about those things, and he’s never seen the point in romanticizing the little things.

But, then he met Fitz. There’s nothing small about Fitz, despite the jokes Hunter makes at his expense over his height. Leo Fitz is a giant among men, but he doesn’t see it yet. Knowing that, seeing his inability to acknowledge the enormity of his importance to the team and his importance to Mack… it’s made him reassess his stance on little things, because it’s the best way he can think to show Fitz how amazing he is.

Starting small, he takes in the breathy way Fitz laughs when they crack jokes together in the garage. He loves to listen to the intricate rhythms that Fitz will tap out with his pen when he’s in the middle of an idea without being aware of the beat. Then, there’s the pleased smirk Fitz will wear when he thinks no one is paying attention, after he manages to express his ideas out loud the first time without stuttering for his words. It’s any of a thousand tiny moments that he carries around in his heart, like the way Fitz will wink in his direction all carefree and gorgeous after playing a prank on Skye, or the way Fitz will use him like a pillow when they sit together playing video games. Whispered words and giggles, the way that he’ll leave the top few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned, and the messy curl of his hair. It’s the warmth of Fitz’s skin against his, or the stuttering breath he took before they kissed for the first time.

Fitz became the largest, most important, most beautiful part of his life without Mack being fully aware of it until suddenly it hit him over the head like a hammer. He found himself deeply in love with this man, and the large space that he took up in his heart was entirely composed of the smallest, tiniest moments.

* * *

2.3.15

**If you had a “do-over” button, what one event in your life wouldyou like to have a second chance at?**

“If I could do anything over? Shit, Turbo. I don’t know. I can’t even say that I wouldn’t have gone down into the temple because then it might have been you down there, or it could have been Bobbi attacking us all… I don’t think there’s anything that I would have done differently.”

It’s an honest answer, but it only seems to make Fitz hunch into himself more. It’s easy to pull the seat that he’s on closer, but catching Fitz’s gaze is another thing entirely.

“What would  _you_ have done differently?”

Fitz’s mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Mack leans closer, to be supportive - to show that he’s listening, that he’s ready for whatever Fitz has to say. It’s not like he expected anything in particular, but he certainly didn’t expect Fitz to launch forward until he’s close enough that his breath feathers against Mack’s lips. Groaning to himself, Fitz rolls his eyes dramatically before closing the distance between them… and they are kissing.

They are definitely kissing, and it’s good. Better than Mack had imagined, but before he knows it Fitz is pulling back.

“If I could do it all over again, I would have done  _that_  much sooner.”

**  
How clean is your house right now?**

“You know, you could at least help a little bit with the cleaning since it’s your family coming to visit!”

The look that Mack throws at him from the bed is  _frustrating_  because Fitz honestly doesn’t know if he wants to smack the look of his face or kiss it instead.

“C’mon, my family doesn’t care if we haven’t dusted in a while. Mostly they just want to meet you, that’s more than enough excitement to distract them from whether or not our laundry is all cleaned and folded.”

Turning back towards the laundry, Fitz starts returns to the aforementioned folding with a vengeance, violently slinging one of Mack’s sweaters into the bottom drawer. It lands with the softest of thuds, and it’s incredibly unsatisfying. He knows that Mack is still lying there, still watching, and it’s aggravating because Fitz needs help with this.

“I need your help with this, Mack. I can’t - can’t have them come to our home without it looking it’s best. I can’t do this alone. I  _can’t_. If you’re unwilling to help me, then you can host your family by yourself. I just can’t…”

He can feel the anxiety rush over him and it’s overwhelming, smothering, and he just wants to run back to the Playground where things are easy and there’s always a job to do. It’s this desperate need to just run that has him distracted, so distracted that he nearly jumps out of his skin when Mack pulls him in so that he’s resting against his broad chest. Large hands soothe up and down his chest to the rhythm of Mack’s steady breathing, and it helps.

“I need you to breathe. You’re safe, and we’re going to get through this, but we can only get through this together if we’re actually facing the issue together… I can’t do that if you won’t tell me what’s going on with you, sweetheart.”

Sagging against Mack, Fitz wishes that he had the energy to fight with Mack, to come up with some witty retort before storming out. It’s too much though when he can barely keep his breathing regulated. He allows the moment to settle, for the panic to leach away before he allows himself to say anything.

“We’ve been married for nearly a year, but this is the first time that I’m… that I’m meeting your  _family_. I can’t have them hate me, and I can’t have them thinking that I’m not good enough for you, and it’s a little overwhelming, so I need you to help me. I need you to stop watching me clean. I need you to dust the house because you’re taller, and I need to you vacuum. And - and the dishes!”

“Shhhhhhh. Sweetheart, I need you to calm down. I’ll help with the cleaning, I promise, but we’ve got two weeks before they show up. C’mere, I need you to look at me.” Gently, Mack spins him so that they are facing each other, and Fitz can’t help but get lost in the depth and the softness of his eyes. “My family is going to love you because I love you. They are going to see how good you are for me, how good you are  _to_  me, and that’s all they ever wanted for me. They are going to fuss over how thin you are, and they are going to ask about our plans for children - they are going to admire the house and all the work that we have put into it, and they are going to  _love_  you.”

He’s so earnest like this, eyes wide and his hands firm against the small of Fitz’s back. It all sounds good - better, it sounds perfect… but there’s still the lingering doubt.

“What… what if they don’t?”

“Not possible, Turbo. C’mon, let’s open that bottle of wine Coulson gifted us when we moved in, okay? Then, when we’re nice and tipsy, we can take a nice long shower before bed. I’ll get started on the cleaning tomorrow, and I’ll finish the laundry when you’re out with Simmons. Between the two of us, this house is going to sparkle… so why don’t we just take some time and relax tonight, just you and me?”

“You’re impossible… and annoying, and I love you.” Twisting away from Mack’s arms, Fitz heads down to the kitchen without looking back. He can still feel the knot of anxiety sitting low in his stomach, but the whole visit doesn’t seem as ominous as it did just a moment before. “Come on, then! I believe I was promised wine?”

**  
Do you like horror stories? What is the best one you have heard? (Mack POV - lived a horror story in the temple, can’t stand them now)**

It’s not like he means to isolate himself from the rest of the group. It’s really, really not on purpose, but it’s all still too fresh. Waking up in that temple, only to learn that he had almost killed his friends… that he had almost hurt Fitz. And then getting the news about Trip. It’s still there every time he closes his eyes, haunting him regardless of if he’s dreaming or wide awake.

It’s almost like there’s that version of himself always there, waiting on the sidelines, just biding its time until it can come back out to play. There’s too much at stake, too many people that depend on him to keep it together, so he goes to the mandated therapy sessions and he does his damndest to heal. The doc says that it could take months or years before the specter of what he did stops haunting him.

Spooned around Fitz, he can feel every breath that he takes, and it’s a gift. A reminder of everything that he could have lost, and everything that he gets to have. After he woke up in the temple, the only one that treated him the same was Fitz, and it became his lifeline. True, they didn’t kiss as much before the temple, but you don’t go through that kind of terror without changing… and if it finally got them to pull their heads out of their asses… it’s just nice to have one good thing come from all of the horrors that they faced is all.

So, no. It’s not like he means to isolate himself from the rest of the group, but the horror-themed movie night that Skye planned hit a little too close to home. Mack’s survived enough horror for a lifetime, and Fitz doesn’t seem to mind too much when they curl up to watch Doctor Who instead.

**  
Write about the last time you felt guilty.**

“I just feel really, really bad. Did you see the way that Coulson was looking at us in the meeting? Like we keyed Lola in front of his eyes!”

“Fitz, really? It’s an act. They want us to feel bad!”

“But… you didn’t hear him the other day when he caught me coming out of the garage. He told me that I was like the son that he never had. That he hoped we had a good time!  _A good time!_  Then he walked off. His shoulders were _hunched_ , Mack! I feel horrible!”

“Babe, he’s doing it on purpose. It’s punishment for getting married without telling anyone. Coulson, and the rest of the damn team… they want you to feel guilty. They  _know_  that I don’t give two craps about what they think, and that why they keep approaching you with the pity parties and sad sack faces.”

“Well, that’s horrible! Why can’t they bother you?”

“Turbo, I’ve been stuck on inventory for the past three weeks. Believe me, they are putting me through the ringer too… I just don’t want you to regret what we did…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far! I don’t care if they never get over it, I’m not giving up being your husband. Never. Not going to happen. We hyphenated our names and  _everything_ , and I don’t regret that it was spur of the moment, and I don’t regret you, so don’t spend one second following that train of thought.”

“I love you, husband.”

“Yes, yes. I’m wonderful, you’re lucky to have me, yadda, yadda, yadda. Tell me something I don’t know.”

 


	5. 2/18/2015 - 2/25/2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... I forgot to add these in February... SHAMEFUL!

**2.18.15**

**Write about something you purchased used.**

“Y’know, Turbo, as nice as it was waking up to that note, I much prefer waking up to you.”

“Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit- close your eyes and turn around!”

Deep down, Fitz knows that he sounds like a crazy person right now, but he has put far too much planning into this to care. Every holiday, Mack wins when it comes to who gives the best present. Not this year though - this year he’s got him beat, and he is not about to let Mack’s uncanny ability to pop up at exactly the most inopportune time ruin the surprise.

One example of his penchant for ill-timed entrances? When he had walked in on Fitz discussing his epic crush on Mack with Jemma all those years ago. It was mortifying, and  _yes_ , they did get together because of it… but that’s not the point, no matter how many times Mack tries to spin the story. No, the point is that Mack tends to pop up when he shouldn’t, and Fitz clearly had not accounted for that problem today.

“Just… just stay there a-and wait for the okay.”

Glancing over his shoulder as he works to pull the tarp off, Fitz can see Mack shaking his head in what he hopes is more amusement than annoyance. It’s not every couple that makes it through five years of dating - let alone five years of dating while living on base as part of a secret government agency - so, he wanted this to be big.

“Are you almost done? My gift for you has been burning a hole in my pocket for awhile now.”

Even though Mack can’t see him, Fitz finds himself rolling his eyes at how impatient Mack is. He rearranges the oversized bow before stepping back to make sure that everything looks perfect.

“Okay! You can look as long as you accept the fact that my gift is going to blow yours out of the water, Mackenzie.”

Mack laughs out loud at that before turning around. He was obviously not prepared for the mint condition 1954 pennant blue Corvette waiting for him, and it sends a warm rush all through Fitz’s stomach to see the way that Mack’s face lights up as he drops what he had been holding in his hands in his rush to take a closer look.

“Oh my god, Fitz! Where did you-  _How_ did you do this?!”

Walking over to pick up Mack had dropped, Fitz can feel the smile growing on his face at Mack’s excitement.

“It turns out that Coulson had some connections, and he was willing to hand them over after how good you’ve been to Lola. You’re not half as subtle as you think you are, love - stealing all those glances at classic cars for sale online as if I won’t notice.”

Obviously lost in the car, Mack just hums back in response, but Fitz can’t find it in himself to blame him. It’s actually pretty fantastic to see Mack like this, and he’s plotting subtle ways to gloat over having the better gift when Fitz registers what Mack had dropped.

His fingers wrap around the small velvet box, and it feels like the air has been punched out of his chest. Holding his breath, he opens the box, and it’s a shame.

It’s a bloody shame, because of  _course_ Mack had to one up his perfect gift by proposing.

**Write about the most recent gift you gave someone.**

“You are the  _absolute_ worst.”

There’s no heat behind the statement, but the words are enough to have Mack wrench his eyes from the beautifully maintained leather interior of the Corvette.

“What did I do this time, Turbo?”

Of course, the second that the words are out of his mouth is when he registers Fitz holding the ring.  _The ring._  Shit.

He had put so much work into picking out just the right band, had spent hours consulting Simmons and May to ensure that everything was perfect, because if he was going to propose to the love of his life he was going to do it right. He had a speech memorized, and it was going to bring tears to both their eyes… and he had hoped that Fitz would say yes.

At least, that was the plan until Fitz surprised him with the most amazing gift he’s ever received… and everything else just fell to the wayside. Including, apparently, the engagement ring that he had been on the verge of proposing with. The engagement ring that Fitz is now holding to his chest with a watery smile as tears stream down his face.  _Double shit._

“You are  _horrible_ , Alphonso Mackenzie! Just  _once_  I wanted to be the one with the better gift… I mean, is this not what I think this is?”

Car forgotten, Mack crosses the room until he’s close enough to get his arms around Fitz so that he can pull him close. All of his planning, his excitement, all of it is wiped out in the face of Fitz crying, and it hurts because this was going to be one of the most important moments of his life. It was going to be a beginning.

“I’m so sorry, Turbo. I had plans - I had a speech and everything…”

Sniffling, Fitz looks up from where he’s nestled against Mack’s chest, and he looks so small and sad, Mack just wants to spend the rest of his life making it better.

“Tell me about your speech, then.”

Pulling Fitz closer, Mack tells him everything. He tells him about the speech,  and how he had searched for the perfect ring, and how he had been so excited to propose. He’s in the middle of explaining how he had gotten Fitz’s mother’s approval when Fitz says yes.

They celebrate in the back seat of the Corvette.

Years later, Fitz maintains that his gift was better.

* * *

 

**2.23.15**

**Describe your most recent dream you can remember.  
**

He’s not particularly proud of the way that he’s clutching Fitz to him, but the dreams keep coming. They keep coming, and the only thing that anchors him these days is waking up to Fitz - warm, and alive, and beautiful next to him.

“Was it the same dream as last time?” Fitz’s voice is soft and tentative as his hands trace along the veins in Mack’s arms. It’s a calming gesture, helps Mack to get his breathing back under control, helps him to feel grounded.

“Yeah - I turn around, and you’re there, and your mouth is moving but nothing you say makes sense, and I leave you broken on the ground. You’re broken, and your blood is all over me, and I only get control again after the light leaves your eyes.” He can’t stop the tears as they drop heavily against the column of Fitz’s neck. He’s spent so long trying to keep it buried. He’s done his best to keep a smile on his face, to keep working past it each day… “I kill you. Every time. It’s like I can feel your blood on my skin, even after I wake up, and I don’t trust myself with you.”

Fitz stiffens in his arms, his small and sure hands gripping at Mack’s arms hard enough to bruise before relaxing again.

“I trust you more than anyone, Mack. You’re safe now, and I trust you… but this has been going on for too long. You need to speak to someone about this. You need to be able to sleep, Mack.”

Part of him wants to object, that no one could understand what it’s like to lose all control… that getting possessed by an alien temple isn’t something covered in the psych books Simmons keeps in the lab.

Part of him wants to remain adamant, that this is something he can handle, that he’s  _strong_.

But… then there’s the part of Mack wants to sleep eight hours a night when he can grab the time. The part of him wants to trust himself with the things that he holds precious. The part of Mack that wants to be in a healthy relationship with Fitz, but can’t trust himself to do more than sleep next to him.

“Yeah, Turbo. I think you’re right.”

**When was the last time someone truly listened to you?**

What it comes down to, is that he didn’t see it coming. Walking into the lab, Fitz almost drops the engine that he had been holding in surprise. Actually, surprise is an understatement. Shock is more along the lines of what he’s feeling because this is all wrong. Lovely, but wrong.

It’s been twenty minutes  _tops_ since he had left the lab unattended. He had only gone down to the garage to fetch the engine, and  _yes_  - it’s true that he probably would have been back here sooner had he not been hoping and waiting for Mack to show up… but that’s another story entirely. The point is, twenty minutes should not have been enough time to transform the lab into  _this_.

There are fairy lights strung all around the room - they are on the walls, crisscrossed overhead, they are even nestled among his beakers.

The whole room is lit up with the tiny lights, and it’s lovely, but that’s not all.

Someone managed to push the lab tables against the far wall, which really shouldn’t be possible since they have been bolted down from day one. In the middle of the floor is a picnic lunch, or what Fitz can only assume is a picnic lunch. It looks so innocent… but it could just as easily be something nefarious.

He’s reaching into his phone with one hand while balancing the engine against his hip when Mack comes in with an armful of peonies. From the look on his face, he obviously hadn’t been expecting Fitz… which leaves Fitz’s stomach feeling like lead, because for a split second after seeing Mack, he had allowed himself to believe that all this was for him.

“Hey, Turbo.” Fitz could be imagining it, but Mack’s tone seems off. Of course, he’s probably hoping that Fitz will leave so that he can woo… someone else. “What do you think?”

Fitz sets the engine down on his desk before allowing himself to take one more look.

“It’s lovely, Mack. I wish you had told me that you were doing something like this, I would have made sure to stay out of the way.”

Mack chuckles as he places the peonies in the beakers that had been lit up by the fairy lights. The effect is lovely.

“It would kind of go against the point of all this if you left right now. Y’know, since it’s all for you.”

Fitz opens his mouth, and for the first time in a long while his words completely fail him. It’s not the aphasia… at least, not completely. He has tools now to help deal with it. This is the complete shock and confusion that washes over him because Leo Fitz doesn’t get the guy. He’s about to insist that there’s been a mistake when Mack takes him by the hand to show him around the room.

“Peonies are your favorites. You told me once about how they remind you of your mom, how she would let you collect the nicest blooms for the table.”

Mack pulls him over towards the picnic and motions for him to sit down.

“You mentioned once that you always wanted to go on a picnic under the stars… I had to improvise a little, but I don’t think it looks half bad.”

It’s overwhelming, sitting on the blankets and pillows that Mack spread out around the picnic basket. He can’t help but look around the room in awe. He had mentioned wanting to picnic under the stars months ago… hadn’t expected anyone to remember it, let alone act on the information. It’s mind-boggling that Mack would go to the trouble, even more so that he would do it for Fitz.

“Hey, Turbo… is this okay?”

Mack’s voice is hesitant, but his face is warm and perfect… as always. He’s holding out a plate that Fitz had overlooked in favor of admiring the decor, but even the plate is attuned to Fitz’s favorite things. Mini eclairs, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts cut off, fruit salad… even the pretzels that he favors.

“You must really listen to everything I say, huh?”

He tries to joke about it, to say it lightly, but it comes out heavy instead. Thing is, it  _is_ heavy… the idea that someone like Mack would take the time to listen to Fitz, even when what he’s saying isn’t important. But there Mack is, sitting across from Fitz, with a smile on his face that speaks volumes.

“Yeah, Turbo. I really do.”

* * *

 

**2.25.15**

**What is the first thing you do when you wake up every morning?Why?**

It’s cheesy. Fitz already knows that it’s the cheesiest thing ever, but if you were to ask him what the first thing he does when he wakes up, he would say that he smiles.

He can’t  _not_  smile when the first thing he sees when he wakes up is Mack laying next to him. He’s the only one that gets to see Mack likes this - mouth slack, snoring softly, chest rising and falling steadily with each breath. Mack is the most gorgeous person that Fitz has ever seen, and it’s still such an unexpected privilege that he gets to start each day with him.

So, yes. It’s cheesy, but the first thing Fitz does when he wakes up each morning is smile.

**Write about a memory you have related to a campfire.**

“You’ve conditioned me!”

Fitz rushing into the room in a rage is  _not_  what Mack had been expecting. Not since this is the first time he’s seen his boyfriend since he went into the field two weeks ago. He looks the same, no noticeable wounds or injuries, but his face is flushed and the way that he’s holding himself just reeks of anxiety.

“What happened? Are you okay? It was supposed to be a straightforward mission - May said that you were  _fine._ ”

“I’m perfectly fine. Better than fine, apparently - the picture of manly, virile health thanks to you and your conditioning.”

It’s obvious that he’s missing something here, but for all of Fitz’s talk of ‘conditioning’ Mack has no idea what he’s talking about.

“Turbo, you gotta slow down and explain. What the hell are you talking about?”

If Fitz was flushed before, he’s absolutely scarlet now as he steps close enough to poke his bony little finger against Mack’s chest. The way that his eyes glaze over and his finger lingers probably isn’t on purpose, but it’s still nice to see that he has an effect on Fitz - even when he’s pissed off.

“I was stuck in front of a  _campfire_  for weeks -  _weeks!_  Do you have any idea how difficult it is to hide a boner when you’re surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?”

Fighting the smirk that’s trying to take over, Mack tentatively reaches out to draw Fitz in closer, smiling instead when Fitz allows himself to be brought in for a hug.

“I still don’t understand what you mean by conditioning, but I’m glad you’re back.”

“How can you not- do you remember our Valentine’s weekend spent camping under the stars? It was supposed to be romantic, but it was really just an excuse to have far too much sex in front of a fire pit. It… it was  _hot_  - both literally and figuratively - and you have  _ruined me forever._ ”

“Oh, well. That makes a lot of sense… if it makes you feel better, I can’t be around chocolate syrup anymore after what we did last month.”

It feels good to have Fitz giggling against his chest, warm and soft. He loves the way that Fitz’s skin gives ever so slightly under his fingers as they press in to pull Fitz closer. He can’t help but revel in the slight tickle of his hair as Mack nuzzles into it, breathing in the zest of Fitz’s shampoo.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve conditioned me to be happy just having you nearby, Turbo.”

“That’s sweet. It doesn’t make up for the boners I had to hide for the past two weeks, but it’s a good start.”

**What do you think is the most important question in life?**

There are lots of important questions to consider over the course of a single day, let alone over the course of a lifetime.

Are you happy?

Are you where you need to be?

Are you surrounded by the people and things that you love?

If not, what do you need to do in order to change that?

These are all important questions, but then there’s the one that changed his life.

“What are we gonna do today, Turbo?”

It’s a simple question, just seven words, but they mean the world because he knows that as long as Mack’s asking he’ll be by Fitz’s side.


	6. 5/13/15 - 5/15/15

**5.13.15**

**Write about an item you own that is not worth much money but has great value to you.**

“I want you to have this.”

The way that Fitz flinches at Mack’s words while pointedly avoiding eye contact… it’s painful.

Everything since the night Simmons was abducted by the artifact has been painful - the dark circles under Fitz’s eyes, the way that Fitz has withdrawn from the rest of the team… it’s not worth the acknowledgement from Coulson that they had been too lax in their handling of alien tech.

No.

Quietly, so as not to upset Fitz further, Mack places the necklace on the table next to Fitz and heads out to leave. Maybe one day Mack will be able to tell Fitz the significance of the locket… how his grandfather had held onto it through the bombing of Pearl Harbor and the long journey home.

It’s not worth much… just a silver locket with a pressed flower inside, but it meant something to Mack’s grandparents - it meant reunion, and it meant hope. It meant the world to Mack’s grandparents, and right now with Simmons gone, there’ nothing that Mack wouldn’t do - nothing that Mack wouldn’t give up - to help Fitz through.

Gently, Mack squeezes Fitz’s shoulder before heading back out of the Lab.

  
**Write about a time you had to let go of something you loved or wanted.**

It’s everything that he’s ever wanted.

It’s the soft curve of Jemma’s eye lashes when she looks down at the flowers he brought.

It’s the way that she leans into him as they stand in line for the movies, and it’s how anyone looking at them would assume they were a couple.

Ever since they got Jemma back, it’s been a mad dash - just rushing everything to make sure that she’s fine, to make sure that they are fine… to make something more out of their friendship.

They sit together in the back row with the lights dimmed around them, and it’s everything that Fitz has ever wanted when Jemma links their fingers together.

It’s everything that he’s ever wanted… but he can’t help but think how much nicer it would be to let go of Jemma’s hand so that he could hold Mack’s instead.

  
**What has ended recently in your life, or what new thing has just begun?**

Fitz is warm and soft under Mack’s blankets, wrapped up in his arms. He smells like sugar, and salt, and electricity… but he feels like home.

Each breath that Fitz lets out is warm against Mack’s neck, and it’s amazing that Mack gets him like this. After everything that they had been through over the past year, Mack hadn’t expected Fitz to show up at his door, wringing his hands and tripping over his words with confession after confession.

Shock. That’s probably the best word for it, because Mack certainly hadn’t expected Fitz to want Mack back. Not the way that Mack’s wanted Fitz from the beginning. Not when Fitz finally had Simmons… when Mack was so different from everything that Fitz had wanted before.

There’s a lot left to talk about between them, and it’s probably going to be awkward once Simmons catches wind of Fitz’s decision… but Mack’s not about to discourage him.

Not when Fitz choosing Mack is just the beginning.

* * *

**5.14.15**

**What is a personality trait you admire in other people?**

… and they’re tumbling back into the bedding, fingers clutching and tearing at fabric and buttons as their lips and their tongues and their skin brush together like electricity. There is so much skin, and it’s glorious. It’s rough, and it’s soft, and yeah, there’s a part of Mack that knows he should slow this down. Problem with that, though, is that the part of Mack that knows better has been swept away by the press of Fitz against his everything.

_/ an hour before /_

“I swear to God, Turbo. If you sigh one more time without telling me what’s up, I’m going to call it a night and I’m not going to share any of my beer with you.”

There’s another damn sigh before Fitz is tossing his pen onto the table and slinking out of his chair. In the blink of an eye he’s got one hand wrapped around Mack’s wrist and a smirk on his face, and Mack just knows that he would follow Fitz anywhere.

“I didn’t realize that beer was on the table… lead the way, Mack!”

_/ thirty minutes before /_

“An’ I just realized that it was  _me_. It all makes sense from that narrative, Mack!  _I’m_  the one that’s difficult to work with.”

Three beers in less than twenty minutes isn’t a record or anything, but it’s loosened Fitz’s tongue, and it’s got Mack running slow. Slow and steady, and it feels good - the problem is that Fitz is talking faster now. It’s not a problem. Not really. It just takes a moment for Mack to catch up.

“Wait, what? Who told you that you’re difficult to work with?” From the corner of his eye, Mack can see Fitz picking at the label on his bottle. He’s glaring at the label like it’s wounded him, and Mack just feels lost. “Turbo, who told you that?”

“It’s not so much that anyone said it… but I see how the Lab techs tiptoe around me. I can put two and two together.”

Fitz is still picking at the label, focused and sad looking all at once. It just leaves Mack feeling useless. He could blame it on the beer, but if he’s being honest, it probably has more to do with his big ass awkward crush on Fitz.

_/ ten minutes before /_

“No! I mean… really, what do I doooooooo? What do I do, Mack? I need to be more… um… approachable? Should I wear more sweaters? Like, uh, Mr. Rogers?”

Mack can’t help it. He really can’t. He snorts at the idea, and he pays for it dearly when Fitz slams him in the face with a pillow. Fitz never fights fair… it probably helps that he always wins when it comes to Mack.

“I don’t think that a sweater’s gonna help you, Turbo, not when you’re  _already_ the king of cardigans.” Another pillow comes flying at his face, but Mack’s able to dodge it as it whistles by. “You can’t reason with’em. They’re intimidated and petty and you’re way, way too good for any of‘em anyways.”

“You have to say that, though, ‘cause I’m your friend.”

There’s blood pumping through Mack’s veins, and there’s a warm pressure at the back of his head, and all of it should be the beer but it’s  _Fitz_.

“Nah, Turbo. That’s not why.”

_/ five minutes before /_

“It’s just, you know…” Mack loses his train of thought as Fitz carefully rests a hand on Mack’s knee. It’s distracting, but it’s nothing compared to the way that Fitz is staring at him with wide eyes. Looking down at his own hands, Mack has to take a moment to catch his train of thought before carrying on. “You’re amazing, Fitz. You’re probably the best person I know. I mean… you’re hilarious, and you’re gorgeous, and you’re  _so_ smart, but then you get past all that only to find out that you have the kindest heart.”

Fitz doesn’t say anything for a long while, and it’s got Mack’s skin crawling because it’s probably the closest that he’ll ever come to an outright confession. He’s a second away from cracking a joke or calling it a night when Fitz’s fingers squeeze firmly on his knee.

“You mean that.”

It’s not a question. It’s a statement, and it’s soft when it leaves Fitz’s mouth, and yeah… Fitz’s mouth is so soft-looking and pink, and the way that he’s nibbling at it is doing things to Mack’s ability to process the situation. An inability to process the situation is the only excuse Mack can come up with right now, because if he didn’t know better he would think that Fitz was leaning closer.

“Yeah, of course I mean it. You’re incredible.”

The words just come out in a rush and there’s no stopping them. It’s raw, and it’s honest, and Mack feels terrified and brave all at once as Fitz leans in. He’s close now. So, so close, and Mack can feel Fitz’s breath warm against his cheek, can’t help but turn into gravitational pull of Fitz’s attention.

It happens between breaths. It’s a handful of seconds spread out over eternity as Mack turns into Fitz as he’s leaning forward, and just like that they’re kissing like they were made for it.

They’re kissing, and they’re kissing, and for the life of him, Mack can’t remember why they weren’t doing this before.

Fitz pulls back, far enough where Mack can see the pink of his cheeks and the smile on his lips, but then he’s leaning back in. He’s pressing close, and they’re tumbling back into the bedding, fingers clutching and tearing at fabric and buttons as their lips and their tongues and their skin brush together like electricity. There is so much skin, and it’s glorious. It’s rough, and it’s soft, and yeah, there’s a part of Mack that knows he should slow this down. Problem with that, though, is that the part of Mack that knows better has been swept away by the press of Fitz against his everything.

* * *

** 5.15.15 **

**What do you think you are destined for in this life?**

Fitz used to think that he was destined to a life alone. It wasn’t a stretch of the imagination, not with a mother that didn’t understand him and a whole group of school mates that either mocked him or avoided him outright. Lying in his bed, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that he had stuck on the ceiling, he would daydream about the future. He would be rich, he would be handsome, he would be tall… but he would always be alone.

In the Academy, Fitz met Jemma Simmons, and it was like his entire life changed in the blink of an eye because even though she couldn’t stand him, she was  _like_ him. She was brilliant, and young, and she was so incredibly focused. Of course, she was also charming and beautiful, but those facets of who she was were so secondary that it was easy to forget that she would go on dates sometimes. When Jemma wanted to go into the field, his knee jerk reaction was to say no… but then he realized that somewhere along the way he had hitched his wagon to hers. At some point, without even knowing it, Fitz had decided he was destined to be by Jemma Simmons’ side.

It turns out that brain damage and a failed love confession can really put a dent in destiny. After years of following Jemma - first out of friendship, which deepened into love along the way - Fitz lies in bed and wishes that he wasn’t alone. He stares at the ceiling and it’s like he’s been transported back in time. Once again, he has to come to grips with the fact that he’s destined to be alone.

Fitz doesn’t rethink his destiny when he meets Mack. No, he’s much more preoccupied with how much he wants the guy to leave him alone (what with his bluntness and his disorienting height), but then a funny thing happens… Mack treats him like a human being. Mack looks him in the eyes, and he sticks around when no one else can stand to be near him. Fitz knows that he’s probably still destined to be alone, but hanging out with Mack dulls the blow. He’s a good friend. There’s a part of Fitz that says he could be more, but the larger part of his heart that has planned around Jemma Simmons for years distracts him.

Jemma comes back.

Mack betrays them.

The world falls apart.

Ward returns.

Fitz wants to kill him.

For the first time in his life, Fitz doesn’t think he’ll live long enough to meet any kind of destiny. He doesn’t allow the thoughts of ‘maybe’ and ‘alone’ hold him back. There are bigger issues to work out like how to stop Jemma from  _actually_ killing Ward, or how to let Mack know that he’s forgiven, or how to deal with the fact that after months of avoiding the issue Jemma may actually have feelings for him after all.

The world continues to fall apart until it doesn’t. 

Jemma is lost to an artifact until she’s not. 

Coulson holds his lack of a hand over Mack’s head until he stops. 

The world keeps going.

It’s only in the debris of all that they have lost that Fitz realizes he’s tired of planning for a destiny that may not happen. Things have never gone according to plan, and as he rises up onto his toes to press a kiss to Mack’s lips, Fitz  _knows_ that it’s going to be alright.


End file.
